An unexpected turn
by AswangRey
Summary: This is AU. Running all his life Allen finds himself caught in an unexpected turn of events. Whom will he trust when nothing is what it seems and everyone is on his tail? Here Innocence comes with a price that someone is not willing to pay. May become Yullen towards the end. Rated M for themes, violence, and language, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, this was made only for entertainment.

First I apologies for any errors or mistakes, my profile explains my tendency of using them in my little fiction . also if any beta out there can adopt me I would truly appreciate.

Many questions will be explained as the story evolves.

Chapter 1

The roaming in the city was as usual; busy people running to their jobs, crowded places and noisy streets, nothing special defined this ordinary day, except for one little detail that did not fit the picture. A young man, around 17, of average weight, with medium-length gray hair was running frightened. Nothing seemed to chase him but he continued his sprint nonetheless.

In his hazy mind, all sort of unanswered questions were dancing making him even more scared of what they could mean. Now, after all this time when he finally got away from his unhappy past, unburied ghosts found him yet again.

He rushed down the streets to the only place he found himself safe, a place well hidden from the world yet right in the middle of it. It was a small and quietly clearing deep in the central park, where, because of a little pond the trees and vegetation grew impervious.

He kept running as if this gave him power and freedom, but soon fate would interfere and mark his destiny with unforeseen problems because he finds that he was not the only one who knew about that small sanctuary. There in the stillness of the air a heavy and strong scent was mixed with something he just did not seem to catch.

On the other side of the pond the boy spotted a silhouette, bent over something that resembled a pile of clothes, the darkness of the surroundings preventing him to see clear what it was or whom the person could be. He tried to see clearer but the movement of the figure sent him on edge.

The stranger circled the water approaching him slowly, never taking his eyes of him. Each step making him look like a predator stalking his pray, which made the boy, shiver uncertainty.

He wanted to run again, but his body just did not respond due exhaustion. He was pinned by fear and he could only stare at the figure as it came closer. His mind overwhelmed by the events prior couldn't help him figure out why he felt so helpless when nothing happened to him, at least not yet, but it seemed his memories were the ones to blame for his weak psychic.

However, the intruder never got to him for in a blink of an eye, his instincts were geared and he found the strength to flee again.

The figure just stood there watching him run, lifting his face slowly towards the sky as if he could smell something, and then slowly walking away.

~o~

With a loud thud, Allen slammed his apartment door, locking it. He sighed, the pain in his legs starting to make her presence and due to exhaustion, he collapsed on the floor. It seemed his power was fuelled just by adrenaline because now he just could not move any muscle without difficulty.

For a few moments, he just remains there near the door waiting for his body to relax.

Life had a funny way of telling you to move on. There were things to attend and he had to move fast because the time was short now. He was not sure that the person he saw was really his worst nightmare or it was just someone who resembled him. Even so, he could not take any risks. It was more than enough that the mere glance made him feel so …trapped.

"Ok first things first, a shower then I'll think the next step". He said feeling better after the long sprint home. He did not want to be home, but his favorite place was out of the question right now.

After the refreshing shower, even though he was not hungry he tried to eat something knowing very well that after such effort his body might need some strength back.

Heading towards the refrigerator, he heard a loud knock on the door giving him a slight fright. He doubted that the one at the door might want something from him, he had no friends here to come over or neighbors who cared about his well-being. It probably was a mistake. Still he went to see who it was. It cannot be whom he thought it might.

"Who is it?" he hesitantly asked

"Mr. Alden, your neighbor, I need to talk to you" well he certainly did not had his voice, but he never saw this Mr. Alden….either, so he may or not be the same person.

"Are you going to open the door already, we don't have all night?" he was taken by surprise this time shaken from his thinking, the tone was demanding and somehow harsh, was this man really his neighbor or he was just being paranoid? It was just his crazy imagination, maybe it was just a harmless neighbor. He hesitated for a second but finally decided to open and see what the man wanted.

"Oh, I am sorry Mr. Alden, right away "he then opened the door meeting a Japanese tall man with long black hair caught in a pony tail and dark eyes. The long dark blue trench he wore made him look strange.

Allen just stood there watching him shocked by the dangerous and vicious look the man had. This was sure not one of his neighbors, in those months he would have spotted him somehow, it was too hard to miss such a man. A little scared he made a step back only to be awaken by his demanding voice again.

"Well, will you let me in or should we speak from here?"

He guessed that was a reasonable request, but something held him back, a little feeling of warning that slowly crawled up his spine, but still he stepped back and let him enter, what else could he do now, he was scared of what might his reaction be if done otherwise.

"Ohh come in Mr. Alden" still a little tensed and frightened by the others presence he closed the door and turned to him obviously a little to fast.

"How can I help you?" he tried to relax and plant a serene face.

Passing by him the man scanned the living room then turned and spoke on a casual voice this time. "You have a nice and tidy flat and yet you live alone."

"Ohm thank you…I guess" he was surprised by his remark, he expected god knows what, not to speak about his nice apartment and how well he could keep it clean, why would he be here at this hour and how did he knew that he was indeed alone?

The room suddenly fell silent, Mr. Alden was watching him with an intense stare, and that was making him uncomfortable. Thinking of all kind of scenarios and blaming himself for letting him in he expected the worse now, but he still was curios as why would he hurt him if that was the case, he never saw this man before.

To escape this feeling he asked fast without thinking to much.

"From what apartment were you again Mr. Alden? I didn't catch it in the first place." not that he told him anyway, but the bait was just good as it was, and he only hoped for a fast and honest answer implying some misunderstandings.

"I'm not one of your neighbors Allen and I'm sure you noticed this by now"

Somehow, this was not what he wanted to hear but he expected it nonetheless. Something was wrong, he felt himself trapped, and in danger, more now then earlier that day when he was running down the streets. This was a nightmare. Who this man could be and what did he wanted, how did he even knew his name. These questions only fuelled his concerns.

He could tell one or two people that might want to harm him but not because he did anything wrong … because they were just … well … sick. He always helped everyone regardless the problems. He would always be there for anyone so it was hard to see someone like him having enemies. Maybe he was not here for that but then why would he lie about his name, he felt stupid for opening the door. Sometimes he acted before thinking out of sheer stupidity.

"We met earlier today, when you suddenly fled, remember?" he said without showing any emotions.

Allen was just standing there watching him, eyes fully open.

"Shall I imply that you figured it out by now?" his tone was low and threatening this time, lowering his face a little towards him.

Allen could not help but swallow hard backing away slowly, he saw nothing in the alley, and he barely noticed the figure in all that darkness. He never saw if he was man or woman, let alone his face.

Shaking visibly he asked in a low voice, frightened already by the upcoming answer "W...Who are you?"

Lowering over the smaller boy, he said in a cold and steady voice, his face still not giving away any signs.

"Would it do you any good to know?"

This man had something evil inside, exhaled malice through everything he did, the way he spoke, his piercing gaze, his threatening pose and the composed face that seemed surreal.

Allen could not shake away the fact that he was feeling like a living target.

"I … I guess not…" he said lowering his gaze to the floor, but a glimpse of hope gave him a little courage, so he continued "but it won't hurt either …you already know mine so it will only be fair..."

The man seemed shocked by Allen's words, his dark eyebrows shooting up nearly to his hairline. He was speaking about fairness when he was in this situation. It almost made him laugh at his naivety. He straightened his back and said with a small grin

"I guess it won't harm to introduce myself, I'm Kanda…"the grin turned wider and he added "...and I'm here because of you Allen"

This is my first story, I never wrote before so…what do you guys think? Any feed back will be appreciated. Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM in any form … it was made only for fun :D

Once again, I excuse my errors.

Chapter 2

Somehow, he expected this from the moment he saw him and deep inside he thought it would be better just to end it faster before things got out of hand.

"How…" Nevertheless, it did not matter anyway, the man most certainly will not answer any question, and he could only guess why he was there.

"… you're here to kill me because I saw you in the alley…and you won't believe me if I'll tell you that I never saw your face …"he wanted to add more but stopped before making his situation worse.

"It's obvious that you didn't saw me clear but this isn't good enough, you were there and that's all it takes for me."

Sighing he said, "Seems fair enough, I can't interfere with whatever you were doing back there so I am ready to accept my fate"

Again, with the faire issue, this was ridiculous Kanda though, why someone would just give up everything for the sole purpose of being faire. This boy was strange.

"Aren't you scared that I might kill you right now?"

"Of course I am, don't be ridiculous, you think I am ok with it?" The boy said. "But I can't do anything anyway…"

"Do you think I could run away and hide?" he almost raised his voice at the last sentence amazed by his lost temper, looking directly in his eyes only for a moment because once meeting his piercing gaze, he then lowered them quietly.

Allen just wanted to get on with it, the unknown method of ending his life scared him more than the act itself and he already ran most of his life, he wanted to end it faster.

"You seem well aware of your situation and I take this as a smart move, however agreeing with it without a fight makes you stupid."

He noticed how the boy tensed at his remark and this stirred the sadistic side of him wanting to tease the bean sprout more. Well he did look like one, being so small and…

God, what is with those thoughts and why was he having this conversation with him anyway, a dead mark. It was not his stile, he should have just killed the boy right away, make it look like a suicide. It was plausible especially when you live alone and he never made any mistakes with the prior cases, the scene was perfect and no one could figure out the truth.

Still there he was, almost arguing with him and could not help but wonder why the boy was embracing his fate willingly.

"I don't …want…" he said still not meeting his eyes "who would care anyway?" he barely whispered.

Kanda hesitated, something about this boy kept intriguing him, and he just could not find his will to end his life. Watching Allen he noticed that he was still with his head lowered almost as if he was waiting for the strike to come, looking more frightened than before.

"How will you do it … can I… do anything to help in any way… will it hurt?" Allen whispered.

This was not normal Kanda thought, he was about to die and all he cared was how to help him do it? How much innocence could someone had? You cannot just offer yourself like a lamb to be sacrificed. He just could not believe what he heard.

The boys face was now partially hidden in his gray hair. Suddenly Kanda grabbed his chin lifting it firmly, only to be taken back by his big silver eyes filled with tears. Not letting himself drown too much in those breath-taking eyes, he started moving it slowly from side to side then stopped and gently touched the left side of the boys face. It intrigued the scar, his form, from the moment he saw the odd-looking mark he thought about it. The shape was interesting, it resembled something familiar, but he could not remember where he saw it or heard about it.

"Who did this?" he asked in a monotone voice holding the same stoic face.

Allen was in shock not only by fear but also by Kanda's action. He was trying to hold back his tears and tremors but the sudden approach was too much, if the man knew what it represented then he was in a greater danger than being killed. He could not control it anymore and one tear fell on his porcelain cheek.

"N...no one, it's just a birth mark." He hesitantly said trying to get away from his tight grip. Kanda did not look to muscular or much toned and from his appearance you could tell he did not posses too much power but he knew now he was mistaking, his strength was unusual, and with just one hand, he could hold him that firmly. This was not good.

Looking at him with his piercing eyes Kanda roughly pulled his face closer; getting a small gasp from the boy, "Just like the one from your hand?." He snarled then suddenly released him.

After this he walked, pass him towards the window.

Allen finally relaxed a little and let out a soft sight. Being so close to his killer stopped his breath for a moment, when did he saw his hand anyway. He kept it well hidden, enough to not be spotted. He turned his back at Kanda and raised his hand slowly in front of him for a second only to hide it again.

"Lying is a sin which I hate the most," Kanda said looking out the window "Sinners are meant to be punished." He added turning this time towards Allen leaning to the wall folding his hands, grinning. Hearing this Allen tensed not being able to turn and face him, he was just pinned there by fear, and he could feel the intense stare once again upon his small frame.

A shiver escaped him and suddenly his eyes grew wider. Will this be the moment he'll die? He did not want to, but it cannot be helped, it was his fate after all. He had to accept it.

In a moment that seemed to last for hours he just stood there thinking about his life, his childhood, everything he could remember now.

Kanda roughly pulled him out of his reverie grasping his upper hand and actually dragging him towards the bedroom.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." he said with a commanding tone shoving him inside the room his sight never leaving him.

"But…" Allen tried to argue only to be suddenly stopped by Kanda's imposing and cold gaze.

This was enough to tell him it was better to obey and do as told. For now, this was all he could do.

Kanda seemed somewhat on edge, as if he was preparing for something, and Allen did not understand what was going on.

"Enough. Let's go." Once again, Kanda's harsh voice commanding him.

"Why…where are we going?" Allen could not help but ask, feeling insecure about all this. He had to know. Maybe he was taking him somewhere just to get rid of him. For all he knew he would be on a field dead cold. His pleading eyes tried to find answers, but none came, just an almost pissed Kanda who stormed towards him in a lightning speed and took a hand full of his hair pulling it roughly backwards.

"I suggest you stay quiet and don't make this difficult for yourself. Is it clear?" he snarled.

Allen struggled in the vice grip trying to release himself but his power was not enough to bulge the man from him. Fear gripped his chest, his heart going wild with adrenaline. This man, or what ever he was, possessed a scary power and swiftness that he saw only years ago, when he was a child. Those memories made his skin crawl not only from fear but repulse also. He could not be as if ….no… his mind was too fuzzy to think normal and he imagined things, this must be the real reason for his skepticism.

"Hey…let g…"he finally said but couldn't finish for the grip on his hair only grow stronger when Kanda pulled it even harder.

"What was that?" he asked daring him to make a bad move.

"Fine, please…just…." then he was suddenly released. Allen backed away fast and stared at Kanda who just turned back in the living room. It hurt so much not only his head but his pride also, he felt so weak against this…monster. Yeah that is what he saw in this man, a monster, with an unfortunately incredible strength.

He averted his sight, slowly scanning the entire room trying to keep his thoughts in order. He will miss it, oh so much.

"Allen!" a shout came from the other room making him jump slightly.

Looking a little defeated and lost he approached Kanda silently not meeting his eyes.

Kanda looked at him then took a hold of his arm again directing the boy towards the door.

Upon reaching it, he stopped lowering his face near Allen's ear whispering.

"You better behave and don't do anything reckless." The tone was low and threatening.

Allen swallowed hard and just nodded slowly, his eyes still pinned to the floor. Kanda could feel his fear; he knew the boy would not try anything stupid he was too frightened to speak by now.

Opening the door Kanda stopped, almost as if he froze for a moment staring at the stairs as if he saw someone.

Allen looked at him then fast down in the same direction but before he could spot anything, he was again pulled into the apartment and violently slammed to the door. The sudden force knocked his air out forcing out a small yelp from him. Allen closed his eyes for a second to regain control. Opening them with fright, he saw Kanda shushing him and slowly locking the door.

With no words, he then dragged the poor boy to the window. Opening it, he scanned the area then looked back at the door and frowned. He knew someone was out there but the question was why here of all places. He will find out, and soon, a particular boy will answer all his questions, he was sure of this.

Staring at him this whole time Allen tried to understand the man actions, he was acting strange as if someone might attack him in any moment. Meeting Kanda's gaze he quickly averted his eyes to the window wondering. Nevertheless, he had no time to think too much because Kanda's voice interrupted his thoughts demanding the craziest thing he ever heard.

"We need to jump," he said without any emotions.

Shocked Allen reacted this time looking at him.

"What? You are insane. There are two floors above the ground. You'll die," he said trying to back away from him although his arm was still in the man's vicious grip.

"I Said. We need to jump." He pinpointed every word tightening his hold on the boy.

"No, I won't" The boy kept saying with stubbornness shaking his head, still struggling to escape, even if he well knew he couldn't.

"Allen open up, I know you are there with your little friend." the man said with a strong and mocking tone.

The voice outside made him froze. He recognized it, no doubt about it and this made him shake violently. He was petrified because not only that he spotted him today in a shop, but also he hoped the man did not saw him and that it will take some time before finding him. It seems he was wrong, again. He couldn't breath, how could he forgot about him, when this was the reason behind all of this. If it wasn't for that man he would have never meet Kanda and he would be safe somewhere far away.

Kanda watched the terrified boy with interest, now his suspicions were correct the stupid bean sprout had more secrets than he thought. That man was looking for the boy, no question about it. He was curios why would he. Now was not the time to ask questions and suddenly he lifted the boy and carried him towards the window.

In a second, Allen felt strong hands enveloping him and he found himself on Kanda's shoulder. Although the action released him from his immobilized state, it induced a new and unpleasant feeling. A feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed him for being carried that easily.

"Try not to scream or you'll regret it moyashi" his words were full of malice now. It seemed Allen pissed him off with something.

Allen could only gulp when suddenly he found himself flying in air. Frightened he gripped hard on Kanda's back clenching his jaws and shutting his eyes. The moment of weightlessness quickly ended when he landed abruptly. He felt his wind being knocked out making him cough but soon after he was placed back on his feet. Barely standing up he tried to regain his breath.

"If you can't walk I'll carry you. You don't weight more than a cat," he said in a monotone voice looking at him only to receive a furious look from the boy.

The boy suddenly realized that not only he just jumped from the second floor carrying him but also he had no injuries, slowly he turned to him with his eyes wide open looking confused and lost. The moment they jumped the mans trench must of lift to much because he now revealed a strange sword attached to a black belt around the mans wait. This just fuelled Allen's' fears. He never noticed that the man was armed and with such a thing.

"Can you?" he asked again more annoyed this time but calmed when he saw his face.

Blinking he nodded and looked around confused trying to forget he even spotted the weapon. Everything was to fast and strange for him. What was this man next to him, he sure was not human. He just could not explain what just happened and that was surely a strange weapon to use. Wasn't it hard to hide? Apparently, it was not if he never noticed it until now when the situation made it possible.

Walking next to him, Kanda was still in alert, that man represented a threat to everyone, surely, he could deal with him, but this was neither the place nor time because he had to save the small boy. Why did he saved him anyway he was not sure but he knew that the boy better came with him than the other.

He could have killed him back then but he did not, he never questioned his actions before. He still wondered what made him change his mind. The tight grip on the boys' arm assured him that this was indeed what he decided. He will save him even if he wanted or not.

I hope you guys like this small chapter.

Things will be explained as the story evolves.

Until next time bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM...made just for fun.

First I want to thank every one that reviewed and read my little story. Thanks to you guys I have inspiration to write more.

I hope you'll like it.

Chapter 3

They needed a place to stay for the night because Allen looked like he needed some rest. No doubt, the prior events dried him of his energy, as consequence the walk was silent none uttering one word.

They entered a small motel near the border of the city. Striding through the lobby Allen could only look wearily at the people presented there, an idea springing to surface, but the moment he met Kanda's gaze he quickly reconsidered, refraining from saying anything.

Reaching the room, he motioned the boy to enter first, giving him a little impulse to move forward when he did not react. After locking the door, keeping the key and scanning the room Kanda stormed straight towards the window pulling the curtains down.

Allen just remained at the entrance looking pensive, unable to move an inch, his gaze still lowered. He just could not force himself to relax, not in the company of that dark man. He had two threats to deal with, one in the same room with him and the other roaming on the streets in searching for his prey. He could not tell which was worse.

Being here with Kanda or be with …. No,… he had to calm down. His mind was consumed by thoughts and it annoyed him that he had no power over none of them. Unable to defend from either of them he felt weak. Those two had something unnatural in them and as he recalled from the past he knew what that meant. He sighted and watched the bed, his mind was tired, and ridiculous scenarios filled it. That cannot be possible, not again.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" a voice interrupted his string of thoughts.

He shook his head then went silently to sit on the bed.

Kanda knew the boy was still confused and decided to let him rest for a moment then they will have a long chat.

"Why didn't you killed me?" a soft voice broke the tensed silence of the room. It was so low that you could barely notice it, but it was there nonetheless.

Well he cannot help it then. The discussion has already started even if he was not the one commencing it.

"Who was that guy?" Even though Kanda knew the answer, he still wanted to hear it from him, he was sure the boy was hiding something important. Seeing that man there could not be a coincidence.

The question took Allen by surprise, it was so forward that he just blocked for a moment unable to answer. Of course, Kanda heard the other back there, maybe that was the reason for this rushed departure, but why would he care. It was best if he acted as if he knew nothing.

"I don't know, maybe a neighbor." Like you, he wanted to add but bit his tongue not to let out the words.

"Don't lie to me moyashi, because I know when you do. I won't repeat myself." He said in a low and threatening voice, barely keeping his temper. The darn brat had the nerve to lie to him, no one had the courage or stupidity of doing so.

"What's it to you anyway and what's with that name. You just want to end my life, so go on, now you can do it without interruptions." Allen suddenly said with a little more confidence this time or was the curiosity that fuelled his stubbornness, he didn't know for sure, but it was obviously that he was a little disturbed by the discussion.

In a second, Kanda was near him and with a firm grip upon his throat; he lifted the frail boy from the bed just enough to show him how serious he was. Although this situation was rather annoying, he tried his best to refrain his strength so he won't cause Allen any pain or damage, at least not yet.

"I can see right through you. Now, do not be a brat and answer. Or you want to upset me further?" He said holding the boy firmly starting to squeeze that delicate neck.

The action scared again Allen who froze at the sudden force, still this did not perturbed him as it should because this time he was staring right back in those black eyes with a determined look. Fear was still present in his big grey orbs but also a glimpse of unyieldingness.

Kanda noticed that the boy found some courage, but this will not help him to much, defying will only bring pain. He will find out everything, one way or another.

Suddenly the small boy found himself being pinned to the wall with his hands above his head unable to move, the pressure upon his neck ceasing only to have his hair pulled back so he was facing the angry man, again. The proximity made him shiver.

Sensing the boy's distress, Kanda said with a cruel smile upon his face.

"Is it that hard for you to answer a simple question? Or you like to provoke me?"

"Let … ..." he barely whispered. This made Kanda intensify his grip pulling even harder, adding more pressure on his wrists that made Allen escape a slight yelp. It started to hurt.

"Wrong answer. " he said full of malice, having the boy now struggling against his tight grip. He had to teach him that trying to deceive him was a bad choice.

"It seems you enjoy it if you still dare to lie." He said with a sadistic smile this time.

"Please … I…" the boy barely whispered with teary eyes.

All of a sudden, he was released and Kanda made one-step back just enough to give him some space still overwhelming him with his dominant posture. He folded his arms waiting for answers, his anger still present.

Although he didn't want to obey his captor, the situation wasn't looking to bright if he continued to hide the truth. He had no choice but to tell him a part of his life, no matter if it was pleasant or not.

Rubbing his wrists that were now a shade of red, he said slowly lowering his head.

"He was supposed to be my friend when I was smaller but turned out to be a very sick person…his name was…no his name is Tyki and I honestly don't know why he was there…or how he found me" the last part was barely a whisper, but given the closeness he heard it clear.

"Go on." He said with a calmer voice, still keeping the boy trapped between him and the wall.

"Well there isn't much to tell actually…"he added.

"How good do you know him?" Kanda asked eyeing him.

The boy raised his eyes at this only to see his questioning look that made him feel uncomfortable. He then fidget and averted his gaze looking towards the window.

"Not much, I …well…eh ran away when I saw what he's capable of… he wasn't normal" he said slowly.

"I desperately wanted a friend." He said "He was older than me and I thought that maybe, I don't know, he will understand me …" he stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide, he had the same power as Kanda, they somehow resembled. Was Kanda one of them? He hoped he was not. Not wanting to draw suspicions he added "But then he became strange so I decided to brake our friendship." he said raising his eyes to see Kanda for a second through his hair then lowered them again. He couldn't look in those cold and empty black eyes. Kanda looked like he could kill him with just one sight and because of this he avoided direct contact as much as he could.

Kanda just watched him not saying anything, the way Allen looked at him when he spoke about the other meant that he suspected something, he surely wasn't that stupid to let something like that pass and somehow must have made a comparison between them, but it was too early to say if he figured out something. He will not bring this matter up, not now, but one thing was sure Mikk was in town and he was after the boy. He knew the guy and what he was capable of and this could only bring up problems, that man was too dangerous for someone like Allen.

"Go get a sit on the bed and start telling me everything since you met him until recently" Kanda said on a commanding tone only to receive a shocked stare from Allen.

"But ..but I thought I told you enough" he tried to argue.

"Not good." "Now don't waste time and don't try to deceive me" suddenly moving towards the chair. Anything that included that man had to be serious. Someone like Mikk won't go for randomly people just for the fun of it and if the boy knew him then this meant more than it looked.

The tone made Allen flinch, he thought that Kanda will toss him to the bed or something like that but then he slowly relaxed when he saw him standing away from him on the chair situated on the other side of the bed.

Slowly he climbed the bed, as far as possible from him. Slumping down against the bedpost, Allen curled his knees to his chest and covered up a little with the old sheet, then sighting heavily he began to tell the story, of how they met and how strange his new friend was becoming each day.

"I met him when I was young. He seemed a nice person wanting to befriend me and I felt that I finally found someone who I can trust…growing alone with no parents was difficult. Fostered by different people none accepted me as I was, but he did, he was not surprised by my hair or eyes … and we became friends soon after.

In time though he changed, I'm not sure why but he started to do things that frightened me. He became very possessive and aggressive towards everyone, he started threatening those who approached me or who even looked at me." he stopped to catch his breath, he didn't want to remember those things but he had no choice now but to continue.

"He was using his strength to do whatever he wanted and this wasn't normal... because he possessed a strange power that no ordinary person could have," he said almost afraid, watching Kanda this time to see his reaction. He now knew what Tyki was and what he wanted, like many before him, but back then, he was to naïve to mind it and too careless.

That jump he made earlier was not normal either and he tried to bate Kanda to say something about it, or at least get a reaction. Every time he glanced at him when he described how strange Tyki was, however, it did not work as expected because he was just watching him with his arms folded and the same piercing stare.

"Anyway after that I said that we can't be friends anymore because of what he was doing. It was wrong … but he would not listen and became somewhat violent with me. That was the first time I ran away, because he scared me. I was horrified the first time he turned his wrath upon me" Now he hugged his knees tighter and dropped his head to rest on them, slowly murmuring "But I got caught for the first time also." he stopped. He did not want to tell him anything about what happened then, it was just too personal, and all those memories brought back only sadness and grief, the sheer pain haunted his nightmares for quite some time.

Silence enveloped the room as Kanda was watching him. He sensed how his breath changed and that his heart was now beating faster, this meant it was not a pleasant encounter for the boy; nonetheless, he wanted to know everything, what business would someone like Tyki had with him. He also felt something around the bean sprout but he was blaming only Allen's innocent behavior.

"What happened when he caught you?" he asked insisting to find out more.

He shrugged at the thought and tried to avoid the answer "I … he… please." he suddenly raised his face, his eyes full of tears "please, just …, I can't remember now"

" I don't want to remember," he whispered

"… it's…it's just…" but he never finished because Kanda got up and went to his side suddenly wiping away the tears.

At first he flinched by the sudden approach but seeing that he meant no harm he tried to relax although it was still hard around such an imposing man.

"You don't have to tell me every detail of what happened," he said in a monotone voice still not betraying the emotions that took over him at that heartbreaking sight. The hurtful look that the boy wore made him feel a sting in his chest. He felt different and he could not understand. He wondered what was going on but for now, he had to let his thoughts aside in order and be focus in finding Allen's connection with Mikk.

" Still I must know what is important." He added straightening his back and looking down towards the boy.

"I don't understand why you are so interested in this matter, you act like you care or something," the boy said a little angry this time. He just could not trust him

"It's not like he saw you or anything so this isn't your problem after all."

"Are you saying you'd rather stayed in your apartment waiting for him?" He said. His voice somehow amused. Maybe if he took another approach Allen will be inclined to answer.

Allen could not believe, he was making fun of him, good thing he did not said more. Of course, he would have been far away if it weren't for him. He just had no time.

Nonetheless the question made him wonder, was he better here with Kanda than being with Tyki? This thought enraged him. God he had such a dilemma, he did not know this man, he knew he was here just to kill him but still, he was alive. He jumped from one danger to another, now he had to figure out who was less threatening and to find a way to escape them both in the end.

"Silent are you?" he asked, smirking at the boys reaction. Seeing him thinking so intense, amused him.

"No. Of course not. But I'm here because I had no choice not of free will so this isn't better either." He answered with more confidence.

"Che, Annoying brat. At least you're alive." Kanda said in a sarcastic tone.

"And why don't you kill me now? If this is what you want then do It.," he retorted raising his voice a little.

The little prick was provoking him, making him lose his temper and he knew he had issues with controlling it. He had to stay calm or who knew what he might do.

"Stubborn brat, be grateful that you still breath, I could end it in a second."

Fear gripped Allen's heart, he knew it was true but this did not stop him, he kept pushing Kanda.

"I don't care I already told you just do it already or you're not what you pretend to be." Shocked of what he said he suddenly covered his mouth, eyes wide open. God, why was he provoking him? Why? He himself was bewildered by his behavior, he felt like he was playing with fire.

However, this little outburst did not pass by Kanda unnoticed. The man hovered over him in a threatening manner and grabbed his hair raising his face to his level.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he growled, his dark eyes reflected into grey ones.

"I dare you say it out loud. Perhaps you want to see what I can do when I lose my temper and you don't know how to ask for it. Should I show it to you? What do you say moyashi?" the voice was low and threatening but the sadistic smile that he wore scared Allen more than what Kanda suggested.

"I didn't mean that." He said more like convincing himself holding his tongue not wanting to challenge him further. He said enough already. The man seemed to lose temper too easily, which was not so good knowing how impulsive he was from time to time.

"Then maybe you'll think more before speaking next time." Waiting a reaction from the boy, he kept his grip upon him.

"Fine, I got it. Sish." The man sure had a bad temper and as Allen noticed, he took a liking in pulling his hair to make himself clear. A thing that Allen wasn't to fond.

Seeing that the boy understood he then released him.

"Stop thinking about your death already, this is none of your concern. I will decide when and how it will be so until then you just behave. " and with that he went to the bathroom. Stopping for a moment before entering to assure Allen won't think about doing something reckless.

"Don't do anything stupid." after he was gone inside. He needed a shower to cool himself. Being around the boy gave him mixed feelings that he couldn't understand and in order to think clear he needed a brake, he just couldn't afford to lose temper in front of the sprout nor to look to curios. They will continue soon after, he needed to know the vital parts. The boy surely looked strange. Why would someone want the odd-looking boy? He was definitely hiding something, that was obviously but he needed his mind clear in order to find out what. He still wondered why he cared so much about him; he just met the boy and already found himself drawn to him. Those new and unexplained feelings annoyed him.

He had to keep his anger under control so he will not do something he might regret.

A wave of relief passed through Allen, being alone in the room gave him a safer feeling.

Behave..huh…What could he do anyway the boy asked himself , he had no keys and they were at 5th floor so jumping was out of the question. He almost giggled at the thought, he just experienced one jump, and it was enough for one day.

Hearing the shower on he relaxed even more knowing he will not hear him now even if he called someone.

That was it; he could call room service or the reception and ask for a spare key, he will find an excuse for that. He cannot tell them that … well, he was being held against his will. They won't believe him anyway.

He took the phone and dialed the number he found saved in the phone memory.

"How can I be of service sir?" the operator asked.

"Oh excuse me sir, could you send over a spare key if it's possible, my room mate left with the key and I …well remained locked in and I have an important meeting to attend to."he only hoped it will be fast and Kanda won't be out of the shower to soon or else he will be in big trouble. Who knew what Kanda might do to him if he'll catch him calling for help or trying to escape. Well only if he caught him. Smiling he kept his optimism.

It took only 5 minutes and a boy, an employ of the hotel was opening the door, Allen s' heart grew with excitement and happiness. He quickly thanked the boy and went out in a lightning speed getting a confused look from the said boy who just stared at him.

In the bathroom, Kanda was taking his time, he was still thinking about Allen. He didn't want to kill the boy, that damn brat was on his mind and the fact that someone was after him irritated him without reason even more.

Why was he feeling like that, he just could not figure it out.

That stupid moyashi. The matter was devouring his thoughts now, he just needed to find out more, the situation required it, but somehow, he also wanted to know more about the white boy. Allen was stubborn, that was hard to miss, but in time, he will make sure that he will cooperate without incidents.

Stopping the shower, he went to dry himself and dress, his mind still full of questions.

Stepping out of the room he froze, a new smell was in the room, a stranger was there. Suddenly he saw the bed. What he saw made him furious to no end not only that the pillows were stuffed under the covers in a poor attempt to fool him but also the main reason for that was missing.

"Shit…"he cursed under his breath. Oh, he will pay for this he will make sure he will not do it again. He stormed out of the room and into the city. He will find him soon that was not an issue. The problem was who got to him first.

AN/

I think many of you wonder why I chose Tyki for the bad guy role.

I needed a villain who possessed pure strength, and I thought he fit the job … more will be explained, also I can mention that he is not the only one as Allen mentioned :D

I try to make the story flow as logically possible, meaning I want to explain everything so nothing will remain unknown.

I apologies for any mistakes found. I am still trying my best to solve them.

If you find any discordance in the plot flow pls let me know to try and fix it.

Btw next chapter will have some violence so yeah there will be the reason i rated M...

Until next time take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, I made this just for fun.

A small warning: this chapter contains slight violence thus the M rating. I hope you guys won't be mad at me for being mean to Allen….also ...grammar issues, misusing of words or misplacing XD...no beta, i am untamed when it comes to this

I do apologize if I slaughtered English .

Chapter 4

Allen had run as far as he could but he got tired and had to stop for some rest. Because of the darkness, it was after all quite late; he avoided the dark places keeping his tracks only on the illuminated areas.

Maybe the police could help he thought to himself. He never asked for help before but now the threat has doubled and he needed it.

Running again, he spotted a police car parked next to a coffee shop and went straight to it. He felt relief when he saw a man inside, but right before crossing the street, strong hands caught and dragged him into a dark alley.

Panicked he started to scream struggling and kicking at the one who was now holding him.

Seizing both his wrists in one hand and shoving him to the nearest wall, he covered the boy's mouth with the other one silencing him.

"Don't you dare make another sound moyashi or you'll regret it even more." A dark voice said in a cold low tone tightening the grip on his wrists even more getting a small cry from the poor boy.

Cold shivers of fear gripped his body. He was pinned to the wall by Kanda who already found him. He whimpered and tried to lower his head only to be stopped by the same hand who forced his head back still covering his mouth.

He noticed the angry dark eyes just for a moment before his vision erupted with stars when he felt a smack across his check.

Tears formed because of the sting, it hurt so much. Having his head viciously pulled back his big grey eyes could only stare pleading at his captor.

"That was a stupid move and for your own sake pray he won't come."

Again, a small whimper erupted from the frail boy as his hair was once again pulled back with force.

Allen stiffened in the grip and tried his best to suppress his horror and shock at the sudden realization. The poor police officer would be in trouble and that was only because of him.

"Please …I …'" he tried to explain but was silenced by another slap. His cheeks were burning with pain holding a deep shade of red, same as his eyes, who no longer could suppress the falling tears.

"You better keep your sorry excuses for when we're back. Soon I'll give real reasons to cry." He said full of malice grinning.

"Freeze! Release him now." a voice was coming from the end of the ally, the officer was standing there with his gun raised in the air.

Slowly Kanda looked towards the man, an evil smile creeping upon his features.

The mere look scared Allen to no end.

"No please Kanda, please, leave him alone, please" he cried pleading him.

Suddenly he was released dropping to the ground on his knees. He could not let the innocent man die because of him. He could not live with such a terrible thought, another burden.

"Please Kanda, I beg you don't do It.," he cried again

In a second Kanda was behind the police officer who then collapsed on the ground.

Seconds passed as he just stared in horror at the poor man. He was petrified. It was not real; he cannot be dead, not because of him.

"Snap out of it, he's not dead." He said in an angry voice heading to the boy. He was still thinking why he let the man live, was it just because moyashis' stupid pleas softened his anger. If so, this meant he needed to be careful around Allen not letting the boy get to him that easily. He still couldn't believe it, it was the first time in his whole life that he questioned his actions and now, he just stopped because someone pleaded him and not just anyone, a frail and hopeless boy who stand no chance in front of him. He had to take count of this and if things got out of hand, he'll have to take care of him.

"I just knocked him for a while. "He stated more frustrated now, anger still showing.

"Now get up, we're leaving." He said in a more demanding tone this time.

Slowly Allen got up, his sight never leaving the poor officer, he felt sorry for him, but soon he will be sorrier for himself.

~0~

Once again, he was in the same hotel room on the same bed being stared down by a furious killer. He proved now how dangerous and swift he was, being able to kill the poor man before he could even react or notice what happened.

"Don't move from there I'll be back." He commanded his voice full of malice.

The boy could only nod keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Now he could just stand there hoping that the man will go easy on him.

Kanda knew he will not try to run again especially so soon. Surely, he was not that stupid. He exited locking the door then went to the genitor's room. Good thing he spotted one on the same floor with them. Without effort, he unlocked the door entering the small place. There were all sorts of cleaning supplies. He took one long mop and removed the cloth from its end. Yeah the cane looked perfect, an evil smile appeared on his face as he studied it.

This would be fun he thought, sure fun for him not for the stupid bean sprout who was about to get it.

Returning to the room, he saw the boy standing on the bed holding his legs tightly to his chest, his face hidden in his knees.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he almost hissed.

Flinching, Allen raised his eyes only to find his heart dropping when he saw a very furious Kanda holding a cane. He froze unable to move. He could not be serious.

Holding the cane firmly in his hands, smirking he added

"You really thought you could run?" savoring the boys' reaction of fright towards him.

Silence … he could not speak being afraid that each word he'll say will bring only pain.

"Get under the covers." He demanded in a low and threatening voice his smirk only growing wider.

What? Why would he ask such a thing? He was about to be beaten that was for sure or did he changed his mind. Allen was surprised by his demand.

Seeing the boy not moving Kanda stormed near the bed, violently pulling the covers then fully covering the boy.

For a second Allen stopped his breathing trying to hear, anything that might give him a clue, to understand why was he doing this, but he had no time because a rain of punishing strikes landed on his poor frame making him cry in shock and agony.

By doing so, the cane will not let any marks and his brute strength will not damage the boy to much, in the same time easing the pain.

He knew he could not suppress his true force when he was angry and still he did not want to kill him or punish him to hard. Even so the strikes were merciless and his pace brutal.

"No… please…s..stop." He tried to plea

The boy was a trembling mess of sobs. Clutching the bed sheets, he hoped he would relent showing some pity.

However, the strikes did not stop.

Finally, with a whimper he tried again to get some mercy from his attacker pleading yet again.

"Please….stop…please… n..no more." he said with a shaky voice

The attack stopped and the covers removed. With his face deep buried in the pillow, he so desperately clung to, Allen did not dare to move.

"You think you've learn your lesson?"

Unable to control his crying he just nodded, hugging it even tighter.

A hand roughly took him by the hair pulling him up. With a sadistic smile he whispered

"Apologize, bean sprout!"

Allen takes only a moment to catch his breath from the abuse then slowly comply.

"I…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said in a low voice, his eyes red from tears.

He then released the boy letting him ungraciously fall back.

Allen just curled himself after this and continued to sob unable to control his tears, trying to free himself from the harsh reality. He just endured a harsh beating, delivered by a sadistic killer who came initially to end his life. Still he was alive. For how long he was not sure, but for now, his mind was too tired to give him answers.

After a few moments of rest, Allen fell asleep due to exhaustion and physical abuse. Because he seemed so peaceful Kanda decided to let him rest for now, they could continue the chat after, perhaps he will be more inclined to speak this time. Until then he will let him recover, thinking that the beating was enough to erase any thoughts of running away, at least for now.

AN/

I'll stop for now. I don't want to make it hard to read or boring.

Anyway, as I've mentioned before and you probably got bored by this, is that I'll try to explain everything as the story evolves.

I hope you'll be surprised by my idea and that you'll like it.

Thank you all who read or reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, it was made only for fun.

Warning: awkward grammar, some misspellings and who knows maybe curses :D

Chapter 5

After the long night, in which most of the time Kanda just watched over the boy, he decided they had to move onto another location, remaining at a motel was not a good idea, it was too crowded and he could not keep him for to long without suspicions.

He knew a place, a small cabin not to far away up north where most of the year it was empty because the owners went there only on small holidays, and being in the woods far from the city it was the perfect place. It was not much, it had a few rooms, but it was more than enough to spend a few days thinking his next move. Maybe during the time he'll figure out what to do, or at least he hoped so, right now his mind was just a blur of thoughts.

Usually it was easy, after completing the job he would relax for one day, or so, then, he had to leave country for the next mission. His whole life was like that, on the run without looking back. He never liked the idea of working for someone but because of his condition, he just had to and in time even if he repaid his depth, he remained to do the job without other perspectives in life. This brought him satisfaction and eased his cravings. It was like his drug. He never thought he'll manage to suppress his urges or that he could be saved and still this time he acted out of his character.

In all his life, he never stood too much in one place and that was not because he felt threatened or hunted but because he just could not feel comfortable in one location. He felt trapped every time he had to stay more than a few days in the same place. He liked freedom and the power he had over his life and everything that surrounded him. Now he had a burden with him, a small with silver hair burden that he thought will make him lose his mind. Still he liked the control he had over the smaller boy; it was different from what he felt so far. Uncertain of what it represented he kept the boy, unaware what the future will bring.

The next morning was silent, none uttering one word about the night prior, as if nothing happened, but Allen's eyes betrayed the slight tension between them, they were a light shade of red because he fell asleep still crying. To Kandas' delight, he was surprisingly behaved, listening to his every order without questions.

Taking advantage of this situation Kanda rushed their departure, leaving the hotel without taking breakfast or further troubles. Allen didn't complained about anything or wondered where they went now. He just followed silently feeling a little defeated.

In a way, it pleased Kanda to see that the boy learned his lesson, but still that little innocence he was showing could be only a trap and for that, he was prepared. He knew he had to find out what the boy knew, but giving the recent events and the fact that he looked quite calm, he decided to delay the discussion. Top priority now was to get to a safer place.

After getting a car, which got him an accusing look from the boy, he silently drove towards their destination.

"Why did you steal this car?" a sudden monotone voice was heard.

The boy was not facing him but he was just looking on the window with his head resting on the cold glass.

"Che, I was wondering when you'll wake up." He said glancing towards the boy.

"Someone loved this car and you took it from them." He said pointing to the near photo of on the dashboard, his head not moving at all.

"Then maybe I should have just sold you, moyashi and bought a car for myself." He said barely holding his amusement. He enjoyed teasing him, something he never did before.

The boy suddenly turned glaring at him.

"And what's with that name. Who gave you the right to mock me?" he said in a daring tone. Anger showing in his eyes

"Be careful now, there are many ways to make a bean sprout shut up." He said grinning to the small boy.

Allen just turned again and placed his head on the window watching as the landscape passed by.

"Thank you…" his words being more like a soft murmur.

"Huh? What for?" Kanda asked a little perplexed.

"For not killing that officer. He did nothing wrong."

"Che, now don't get high hopes, next time I won't refrain anymore."

"I know…" he barely whispered not letting the other hear him.

The silence was heavy and Allen could not stand it anymore, he could almost hear the others thoughts like that. If it wasn't for the engine, who purred making the only sound, he would fall asleep out of boredom.

Slowly he reached for the radio wanting to open it; at least some noise would be nice to cover all those crazy ideas that were invading his mind.

However, Kanda stopped him, suddenly seizing his hand. A violent shock passed through Allens' body at the sudden contact, his eyes staring at him. He didn't expect this. Being so fast Allen barely saw the man move.

"Don't." was all he said, not turning to him, but the grip on the boys hand was strong enough to show how serious he was.

A little nervous Allen tried to free himself from his grip but the man did not intend to let him go.

"Can you let go? I won't open it." He said still deranged by the touch. He just endured enough touching last night.

Kanda remained silent his eyes not leaving the road. He looked to calm and peaceful, like in any moment he could snap and release a storm.

Allen started to tense not understanding his action, he feared Kanda now that he saw how dangerous he was and wanted to be as far possible, not touching at all if possible, still Kanda showed no sings of letting him go and this made the boy more uncomfortable.

"Uhh…Kanda…my hand…" he tried again watching his reactions, but nothing happened.

He wanted to add that it started to hurt him but reminding the previous events, he changed his mind, complaining for just one hold would seem a sign of weakness. Not that he was to strong but he had some dignity and he did not want to let Kanda enjoy his distress.

Kanda looked like he was in some kind of trance, as if he was unaware of the whole situation. Allen could only stare at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Let go, damn it." Slight annoyed Allen said trying to pull away more determined now.

"What happened between you and Tyki?" Kanda asked, his voice calm, his face not betraying any emotions.

Taken back by the question Allen froze, again the same issue and above all, he was cornered now, he could not avoid the answers anymore.

"I already told you, nothing important as you put it." "Could you let go?" he sounded somehow desperate. Why was Kanda insisting so much upon this matter, why didn't he just drop it and leave him alone? It was his business and his alone. No one had the right to demand such things from him, it was…to personal.

"Not until you answer my question." Saying this he tightened the grip on his small arm causing a little more pain this time. A small cry escaped Allens' lips at the sudden pressure.

"Ahh." Was all he said, stubbornly not wanting to listen to his demands, he turned his head looking at the window.

Stubborn brat, Kanda thought, if he wanted to be this way then fine, he would play his stupid game.

The hold on the grip intensified again, this time the intense pain shocking the poor boy.

"Ouch… stop ... it hurts." He said using the other hand to release himself being afraid of the power Kanda had over him.

Kanda who was holding him without effort easily overpowered him with his unusual strength and this annoyed Allen even more, he could not defend himself, well not from those as Kanda anyway. He wasn't sure what he was, he resembled Tyki somehow but there were some differences and this was confusing him.

Not reacting to the request, he just continued his driving as if nothing was happening.

"Damn it, why don't you just ask him and get over with. I won't tell you anything no matter what you do." Realizing what he just said Allen stiffened alarmed of the others reaction. He just admitted he would not behave even if he just faced the consequences. He already paid the price for his stubbornness and it wasn't the first time. Still he did it again.

Suddenly the car was pulled over, a violent brake shaking both of them.

Allen remained stunned, fear showing in his big grey eyes. He said something stupid, he was aware of it. Sometimes he just could not control his stubbornness and speak before thinking, out of impulse.

In a second both of his hands were caught and he could only stare unaware of how to react this time. Should he say anything or just keep quiet.

Gulping he just stared at Kanda who was now facing him, anger swimming in his dark eyes.

With the other free hand, the man raised his right arm sleeve almost to his shoulder scanning the marks on it.

"Is this a proof of your stupidity?" he asked his eyes never leaving the boys' arm.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked with caution not understanding the connections.

Watching the boy right in the eyes, he added full of harshness.

"I bet it was a gift for your good behavior and it seems you asked for it as you do now.,"

"And this one? I'm sure there is more behind it, does this mark stupid people?" he said lifting a lock of hair from his face uncovering the red mark that covered his eye.

The white boy was taken back by his remark. How could he say something so cruel? Tears almost filled his eyes. He got a part of the truth, but not all. Indeed the burning on his hand was made out of revenge but the one from his eye was indeed a birthmark. He never asked for that and he was sure every sane person would do the same if they were in his situation. Kanda had no right to judge him and the other mark, from his eye, it may look like someone made it, because of her design, but it wasn't a scar like the rest, it represented something very important that had to be kept a secret for his own safety.

At least Kanda did not know what it represented or what could it do. Not wanting to continue the discussion about it, he thought to distract Kanda from further questions by lying to him. Soon after that small idea evaporated, he changed his mind seeing how firmly Kanda was holding him and thought it wasn't wise. He wasn't sure what the other knew. Maybe he was just testing him, in order to deliver another punishment for being untruthful if he failed his test. The strong holding itself might make some bruises on his pale skin and it was more than enough, why risking another beating when he was trapped in the same car with the killer.

"What is it to you? Just let go." He insisted starting to struggle to release himself, deciding to keep his secrets, at least for now.

"Damn it moyashi can't you just drop this stupid behavior and keep a simple conversation?" he asked slightly frustrated by the childish act of the boy.

Allen slowly stopped, his head bowed letting his silver hair cover his eyes.

What harm would it do if he told him, either way he had no chance of escaping now and he better avoided any harm upon him for the time being. He decided to tell how he got the scar but the rest will remain deep inside well hidden.

Relaxing his shoulders a little, he said with a sad voice.

"This was made by the same person I tried to run for the past years. It was part of my punishment for running away the first time" "This was just a part of what I had to endure." He said his voice slightly trembling.

Watching him, Kanda felt somehow furious about it, running away wasn't a good reason to treat someone like that, that was more than a simple punishment, it was pure torture. Sure, he was a killer and he had to keep his cold blood posture but he couldn't help not to feel sorry for the boy, it seemed he had a rough life full of misery and pain. Perhaps this was the reason for his impossible attitude.

"And you think that keeping things from me will help you?" Kanda asked in a calmer voice not wanting to force the boy to much.

"Not really, it's just that…well…it's my private life, I can't just tell you everything you want just because you demand it." "And just because you have more power doesn't give you the right to force me to tell you about it." He said, anger showing in his big grey eyes.

"Che. I don't care about your damn life and I don't need to justify to you either." "It's my own business why I need to know certain aspects of your life."Kanda said hiding his true intentions from the white boy. He somehow cared about him and what happened to him, but he couldn't show it. He always followed his mind not his heart. It was better if the boy feared him it brought less troubles. Or so he hoped.

"You're impossible; you just demand but never explain why." He said. His gaze returning to the window.

"The conversation is over." Kanda said in a commanding tone, not wanting to go further. He might lose his patience and this was not the place for such incidents.

"Like it ever was one." Allen barely murmured to himself.

"What was it?" Kanda asked provoking him to answer.

"Nothing…"Allen said annoyed, arms crossed watching the landscape once more.

~0~

The rest of the journey was quiet, none spoke after, but the tension between them was still present.

The night was already present by the time they reached the cabin. The place looked peaceful and quiet, deserted even. The cabin was an imposing structure, made entirely of wood, with his roof slightly inclined covered in crimson shade. The walls were painted in a dark brown color camouflaging it in the dense wood as if it was meant to belong there. The old appearance gave it a gloomy, dark atmosphere, not really a place where you would like to remain for to long, but for Kanda this looked perfect, suiting his taste.

After getting out of the car, a sudden chill passed through Allens' body because of the cold atmosphere. Immediately he hugged himself trying to warm up a little looking around only to see the stillness of the forest. The only connection to the city was the road that seemed discouraging long. Looking at the imposing cabin he shivered not entirely sure if in fear or because of the cold. The structure was to dark and spooky for his taste and the fact that he will stay in it with that dark man wasn't reassuring.

Seeing the boy scanning the area and slightly shaking because of the dropped temperature, Kanda pushed him gently towards the entrance.

Inside would also be cold but at least he could find something to cover the boys' shivering frame.

After getting in, Allen just remained near the door still shaking.

Inside wasn't better either, the temperature was still low and all that old wood made it look like it was a haunted house from a bad movie. Due the cold or fright, he wasn't sure why he felt uneasy, but it was true that he was afraid to stay with that strange man in the same house and in the middle of nowhere. A long dark blanket was dropped on him making the boy gasp.

Removing it from his head, he stared at Kanda with a questioning look. He did not even notice the other one taking it or being next to him. He needed to focus. What was wrong with him, perhaps it was the hunger…he just realized that he had not eat anything in almost two days and that may be the cause of his lack of attention.

"What's with that face? It's just a blanket; it is used to warm up." Kanda said with a sarcastic smile

"I know what it does. I was just wondering why you did it. " He answered annoyed, his eyes still watching the others movements.

"Che, if you don't want it then say so moyashi. Give it back." Saying this he approached the boy reaching for the blanket.

Allen made a step back, tightening it around himself.

"No." he said. "I wasn't referring to that and you know it, I don't know why you do these things. Now you are a sadistic …. Eh …"refraining to add something bad about him he continued "then you act like you care"

"A sadistic what?" Kanda asked in a serious voice.

"It doesn't matter what, you just are." The boy said

"Just because you got a well deserved punishment this doesn't make me sadistic, moyashi, and you know it better how to recognize someone who truly is." He was insinuating that the boy already saw true cruelty in other people.

"What? I didn't deserve that." He suddenly said realizing that he was referring to the incident from the motel.

"Really now? And who acted out of sheer stupidity? Huh?" Kanda asked folding his arms this time, still watching the boy.

He just could not understand why he was having this argue with the boy, again.

The sprout had a way of annoying him that in the same time was intriguing, no one before dared to question him or oppose, but this boy out of naivety or stupidity, he could not tell for sure, was doing it.

"I am not stupid and stop with that ridiculous name…and what does it mean anyway?"

Kanda could only watch him amused. Teasing the boy felt good. He looked cute when hew was angry, maybe he could bring some color to that pale complexion …

Sudden realization stopped him. He actually thought that about the boy. There had to be something wrong. He had other things to think and all he had on his mind, since he saw him, was Allen.

He could not understand that, he never thought about someone else so much. He would have to be careful not to show himself too troubled in front of Allen. The boy didn't need to know anything about him, even in this situation when anyway it did not matter.

The boy was still watching him waiting for an answer.

"Look it up in the dictionary sprout if you didn't figured it out by now," He said then turned and headed to the fireplace, he had to stop this before things got out of hand.

"This means I can use a computer?" Allen suddenly asked holding a small grin.

"Of course not, who gave you such a stupid idea?" he said inspecting the fireplace

"You're impossible to speak with, you don't give a straight answer to anything." he then dropped on the couch raising his knees to warm them.

"I need to go out to take some wood for this fire." Kanda said not minding the boys' mumblings.

"See, you don't even listen." He huffed and buried his face in the blanket.

God, why did he agree to save his sorry little ass in the first place, Kanda thought, it was like a thorn in his ribs.

Walking out he stopped on the porch relaxing, deep breathing the cold and fresh air.

In those two days, he spoke more than in the past years. Allen was like a storm, unpredictable. This second he was innocent and sweet then suddenly turned into a raging, stubborn brat.

Grabbing a few logs from the storehouse situated a few meters from the cabin, he sighted turning towards the house. This would be a long night.

Inside was quiet, the boy was sitting curled up in the same spot he left him, not making any sounds. He had his eyes closed and his face looked calm and serene resting on the back of the armchair. However hearing Kanda return, he placed a piece of the blanket over his knees resting his head on it.

Seeing him, Kanda thought that before he went to sleep he had to eat something. Yesterday he did not because of all the events and because of the long way to the cabin they did not stopped for that.

After preparing the fire, he turned to the boy.

"Oi moyashi, wake up." He gently touched the boy.

"Why?" a muffled sound was heard. His head was still resting on his knees deep buried in the soft fabric.

"Che, we need to eat before sleeping, a cat weights more than you"

Raising his head, angry silver eyes met dark ones.

"And how would you know that?" he asked.

A wide smirk appeared on the killers face at that question. Surely, he knew how they got away from his apartment or his mind was to short, just like him.

"Never mind." Allen suddenly said, seeing his face he immediately understood what he implied.

Rising from his spot, Allen scanned the room in searching for a kitchen or something, he was so hungry and it didn't mattered that he was just a mere hostage, he had to scan the house for food.

"You think there is food anywhere around here?" he asked the other not minding that it may sound strange. He was too hungry. Who cared that he was speaking with his killer, his stomach was more important, he felt like he could die because of starvation.

"As I recall there were some cans in the kitchen, but that was a while ago." Kanda said

"I'm going to search for some. Where is the kitchen?" the boy suddenly asked determined to eat anything he finds.

"You better stay here by the fire and warm up; I don't want you near anything sharp." Kanda said in a more serious tone watching him, amazed by the boys' sudden change. He was acting as if he forgot all about what happened earlier or the day before. It was as if he was having a casual conversation with an old friend. The boy was surely strange, normal people would be still in shock after all that, but not Allen. Everything was back to normal, as normal as possible thought.

"You imply that I may attack you with anything?" Allen said. Well that was an interesting thought; only that he did not actually knew how to fight and that was a problem, not to mention his lack of strength now that he was starving.

"The only one who could get hurt is you but that wasn't what I meant, you have no strength to open a can anyway so you better stay here. Awake."

"I have more power than you think and I can show it to you."Allen said determined to prove it. No one could stop him when he had something in his mind. Even if sometimes it brought him troubles, he would still do it.

"Not with that blanket on" Kanda said amused.

Looking at the dark blanket, the boy frowned, realizing that it made him look ridiculous, like a small kid after taking a bath, fully covered in it. Suddenly he dropped it and angrily he marched pass Kanda towards the closest room, hoping it was the kitchen.

"Che, baka. Moyashi, get back here, you're obviously still cold, and that isn't the kitchen." he said watching the boy

"I'll find it alone." The boy stubbornly said.

"Stubborn brat." Kanda said watching him.

In the kitchen, he scanned everything, every corner, and the cupboards. Eyeing the knives on the counter ideas started to flood his mind, but he quickly dismissed them. It was not time for that now; he needed a plan this time, he will not act on impulse like before.

"Have you tried the refrigerator?" Kanda asked watching the boy, his arms crossed, leaning himself on the door.

Not wanting to give him any satisfaction he didn't answered but went to search anyway. He wondered who would stack food in the refrigerator, if no one lived there anyway.

An innocent smile lighted his face when he found a few cans of what looked to be rice, brown rice with tuna. It looked edible enough and giving his hunger, it did not really matter.

With his hands shaking, he tried to open one with the knife. He could barely hold it because of the cold that took control of him. Maneuvering the knife under the intense stare of Kanda was difficult, he could not shake the feeling that creped upon him, the blade looked to darn tempting to use it in other ways. Not minding those crazy ideas, he continued his work even if it gave no results. The blade kept gliding from the can, making him unable to open it.

Frustrated he tried again but the can just slipped from his hand and went straight to the floor.

"Ok the fun is over, get back near the fire to warm yourself up because you are shaking like a leaf." Kands suddenly said approaching him, annoyed by the sprouts' stubbornness.

"No, no, I can do it." Allen stubbornly continued bending to take the can from the floor only to be stopped by Kanda who in a lightning speed grabbed his hand before he could reach the can.

Allens' hand was so cold and white, no wonder he could barely control it. Furious Kanda yanked the boy up by his elbow and directed him towards the other room.

"That's it bean sprout." He continued dragging him to the fireplace taking the blanket and wrapping it around the small boy.

"The name's A …"he started to argue but stopped when he saw the glare he received from Kanda.

"Shut it and stay put. "He firmly said pushing him on the couch harshly.

Then getting back in the kitchen he cut the can and opened the stove to warm it up a little. Taking two forks, he went back. He also was somehow hungry.

They both ate quietly, watching the fire that already warmed the entire room.

A strange feeling of drowsiness enveloped Allen who found himself unable to stay awake. He needed to be sober though, he did not want to let his guard down again in front of the dark man.

Maybe a bath will wake him up and keep him sober for the time being. Not wanting to delay the moment, he turned to Kanda.

AN/

Thank you all who read and reviewed. Things will be explained as the story evolves.

Until next time. Take care


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of his characters, it was made only for fun.

Warning: violence, torture, cruelty, implied n/c, sadism, and my awkward grammar. If you don't like this kind of treatment pls don't read.

Thank you all who read and reviewed, love you guys.

_Italics=memories_

Chapter 6

"Uhm can I take a bath?" he innocently asked leaning towards Kanda with big pleading eyes.

The look on his face was priceless. He could only stare at the boys' sudden change and those pretty eyes were just too much. He looked to cute like that.

"Of course you can, you don't need permission for that." He said averting his eyes to the fire again. He felt strange when he looked at him. Keeping eye contact with the boy gave him an unknown feeling of peace and content. In addition, that innocent stare made his heart beat faster.

Maybe it was to hot in the room because of the fire or he just needed some space far from the boy. Living with someone after so long confused him.

"Don't stay long, 10 min maximum or I'll get you out." He finally added before the boy could exit the room.

Once inside the bathroom, Allen felt a wave of relief enveloping him. Sighing and resting his back on the closed door, he scanned the small room.

Opening the cupboard, he looked in, hoping to find anything that might help him, but it was in vain, nothing good could be found in there. What he expected anyway, he saw the knives in the kitchen but he did not possessed the strength to do anything so why was he even trying now.

He felt rather bad for even looking for anything to defend himself and in the bathroom, a place where you weren't suppose to keep such objects and above all, it was clearly that the situation was beyond his powers to use any "sharp items" as Kanda smugly stated pointing out in order to keep him away from any of them.

Letting the water on, he started to undress. Having a nice warm bath will help him relax and think clearer.

The steam was already invading the small room letting no space for the cold air.

With his knees tight to his chest Allen just stared at the water, the pleasant feeling enveloping his senses almost alluring him to sleep.

Gently raising his left hand, he looked at it, sadness creeping in, and memories of the incident making their presence. He did not care about it, not anymore. He almost forgot all about the past and what happened but now that Kanda asked, more like insisted in telling him everything, he remembered.

That passed and he had to move on he thought trying to push any painful thought. Slowly leaning on the bathtub, he sunk himself further in the warmth of the water, relaxing, but this only brought the memories back to life. They were invading his mind now that he allowed himself a little relaxation and because Kanda so rudely invaded his private life.

The memory of how he was caught and punished was to livid now to push it away.

Raising his hand again a pang of fear, pain, and sadness invaded him, this time dragging the boy back in the past, not letting him go before reliving the events that marked his life in such a cruel way.

….

_The sickly white walls in the room gave Allen a feeling of false sterility, masking the horrors that happened inside and the powerful light that was hanging from the ceiling was stinging his eyes due to its intensity._

_He remembered that he saw Tyki approaching him, then in a second after dismissing his shock he ran to escape, but soon all went blank._

_He feared the worse now seeing that the dark man caught him, but his thoughts were soon stalled by the voice of his captor._

" _You thought you could escape me sweetie? That was a foolish thing to do." Tyki said with a devious smile as he was tying the boy tightly on the bed. He had his arms and legs stretched to the maximum, preventing him from moving, looking as if they could break apart any second. Allen felt like he was about to die due to fear and pain. The wire, which was holding him, was so thin that at any move it was biting his delicate skin letting crimson drops taint the mattress. _

_He wanted to scream and plea for mercy because he realized that Tyki only promised pain, but the gag was holding him silent. The only sounds that he could emit were soft cries of mortification._

"_I'll teach you some manners about obeying and respect." Tyki added his voice full of malice. He was pissed not only that Allen refused to do bend to his will, never obeying his commands, but also he ran, thinking he could escape. He was determined to teach the young boy a lesson and force him into submission in order to use him the proper way._

"_You'll realize soon that there is no one out there to save you, and that you were meant to be used. This is your purpose in your pathetic life." He said in a dark tone sending cold chills upon Allens' spine. Looking in the boys' big teary eyes, he grinned in content seeing that fear was swimming in those big grey orbs. Finally, the boy understood that he had to fear him, that he made a grave mistake and he was about to be punished._

_The petrifying truth hurt Allen more than any physical abuse he felt so far. Not wanting to let him see how hopeless he felt, he averted his gaze towards the wall trying to keep his trembling under control. _

"_All good. I'll be back quick, until then you can reflect upon what you've done and about the fun the two of us will have in here." He said in a low and threatening voice, making the small boy shiver._

_A small muffled sound erupted from Allen who was trying to plea Tyki to stop, tears now marring his porcelain face. _

"_Now, now, Allen, I didn't even started, don't make this look so sad." He said amused by the boys' evident terror._

"_I can guarantee that it will hurt at first but it will get pleasurable towards the end, just relax sweetie." He then wiped his tears giving him a small kiss on his pale forehead_

_After he checked his work, he left the room leaving a scared Allen, imagine what methods of torment Tyki prepared for him._

_Seeing that he was alone for a moment, Allen started to struggle trying to brake the bonds, but the tight wire was just burring deeper in his tender skin, tearing it, making the boy cry in pain and agony. _

_Trashing his head unable to accept the fact that Tyki was about to do god knows what to him, he kept struggling, not minding the pain and blood that was now dripping from his wounded wrists and ankles. The wire was biting his flesh, threatening to tear him apart. Although it hurt, he would not allow himself to give into his captors' wishes no matter what._

_A small click made him froze in terror, his nightmare already returned. Spotting him at the door, his heart went into trepidation, filled with adrenaline, accelerating with each second and each silent step Tyki made towards him._

_Noticing the now blooded hands of the boy, Tykis' smirk only grew wider. It seemed Allen kept his stubbornness, despite his situation, and tried to break free, hurting himself in the process. It didn't mattered, soon he'll brake that stupid attitude of him._

_Reaching his captive, he raised a small, strange, red bottle, showing Allen the new substance he prepared. Full of joy, he started to explain like a mad man dazed by power, what it did. His excitement only growing as the boys' eyes widened, shocked, threatening to swallow his whole face. _

_The said liquid was a mixture of poisonous substances that, as Tyki mentioned, was meant only to slightly burn, not to deep thought because it evaporated to fast, cicatrizing the wound in the process, without infiltrating in the system. Moreover, Tyki was lulling him into a false security, reassuring him that it will only last a few seconds in contact with his pale skin, so he shouldn't be so scared. _

_Allen could not believe what he was about to endure, it was sick. Tyki was indeed sick and he knew it from the moment he developed that obsession over him. He cursed himself for being so careless and letting himself caught so easily. _

"_What is wrong sweetie, you don't like it?" Tyki said in content barely holding his amusement at the sight of his captives' distress._

_Another heartbreaking muffled sound was heard from the poor boy. Knowing fully well that he was unable to say anything didn't stopped Allen, who still tried, hoping for some mercy. He couldn't gave up that easily, especially now when he knew what awaited him. His heart was full of dread and although he knew he was weak he didn't wanted to yield to Tykis' cruel pleasures. This wasn't an option he would take._

"_You want to say something?" Tyki asked savoring the young boys' reaction._

"_You will soon sweetie but now we need to keep your voice lower. We don't want to waste your energy. After you can scream all you want." _

_Allen couldn't suppress his horror when he saw Tyki opening the bottle. _

_Taking a small knife, Tyki cut the wire that was holding his left hand and then slowly he continued with the fabric that was covering it. Deciding to get rid of the offending cloth he ripped the rest off the poor boys' body leaving him exposed to his hungry eyes._

_Holding the bottle and keeping his arm firmly in place he started to place small drops meticulously on every inch of his arm._

_Muffled screams of agony and despair erupted from the boy who was now trashing desperate, trying to release himself. However, Tyki had a firm grip upon him making the boy unable to move it and continued to pour small red droplets, not minding the boys' suffering._

_Each trickle of the said liquid was carefully placed as if Tyki was drawing an abstract piece, using the boys' pale arm as canvas for his sadistic desires. After each small driblet, he waited for the scar to form in order to create a perfect symmetrical pattern, not giving Allen one moment of rest. _

_Every drop that touched his skin was felt as an intense fire, as if his flesh was peeled off his arm, piece by piece, in a perfect rhythm, not giving him a moment of rest. At each contact, he arched his back in agony, turning and trying to pull himself away from the hellish pain, cold beads of sweat covering his bare body. He was hyperventilating because his breaths were unsteady. The gag prevented him to breathe normally, so the small amount of air his nostrils permitted wasn't enough for his tormented body, blurring his vision. _

_The whole ordeal lasted one maybe two agonizing hours, in which every second, he felt each sting-reaching deep to his core, wanting to devour his remained soul. Allen couldn't tell if Tyki finished his monstrous idea, he couldn't think normally through the haze of pain, moreover he didn't want to see his now burning hand, keeping his eyes glued to the opposite wall, blurred by tears and lack of oxygen. The torment was excruciating and the fact that it lasted for so long was drying the boys' energy and life. _

_Exhausted from the struggling and numb by pain Allen could only close his eyes hoping that it will end faster before he'll pass put due trauma. _

_After, what it looked like endless hours of grief and suffering, barely consciousness, Allen was still sobbing unable to detach himself from the cruel reality, keeping his face turned unable to meet his tormentors' eyes. _

_He felt nausea getting to him because of the loss of blood and the excruciating pain, but the throbbing in his arm was keeping him awake, pulsating every time he moved or tensed. Keeping his eyes tightly closed he tried to center his attention to regain his strength, forcing himself to breath in a steady pace._

"_Allen, look at me." Tyki said as he finished his masterpiece. The boys' arm was a dark shade of purple, full of small burns that were covering it, the marks forming a bizarre abstract design._

_A strong hand grabbed his chin turning his face, but Allen kept his eyes still closed, sobbing, hoping to le left alone._

"_Allen, open your eyes sweetie, you don't want to anger me furter."Tyki said in a dark threatening voice._

_Complying with the demand, not wanting to upset him, Allen slowly opened his grey orbs, looking at him with hatred._

"_Aww don't look like that, it was for your own good, don't you want to see how gorgeous you look?" Tyki taunted taking his aching hand and slowly bringing it in front of his face._

_The moment he saw it, Allen let out a heart-breaking cry, startled by the gruesome sight. Sadness gripped his heart as he started to cry louder, but soon due to the loathing that filled him and the adrenaline overwhelming his now weak system, he started trashing in order to release himself. The pain in his arm was still burning but his fury blurred his mind and he didn't care anymore, he felt numb and disgusted and in an attempt of revenge he tried to hit Tyki. _

_The way Tiki marked his life was inhuman and it repulsed him. Not controlling his quivering he kept the struggling with all his power and energy, he had left wanting nothing more than to cause that devilish man some kind of discomfort._

_His attempts were not overlooked for his hands were easily caught in a vice grip, rewording him with a well measured slap upon his tear smeared face, stopping him._

"_Why are you so sad sweetie? I think it's perfect. A piece of art." Tyki said proudly of what he accomplished._

_Allen closed his eyes, unable to keep his flooding tears or focus upon what the other said. His fuzzy mind was still mingled with thoughts and memories. That monster just tarnished his arm in an abdominal way and the sickness he felt was too intense to care about his cruel words._

"_Because you've been so well behaved I'll reword you." He continued in a low, calm voice as if speaking to a child._

_Allen did looked like one now, a broken child, sobbing and barely conscious he just wanted to subside to slumber, to let all the misery fade in his dreams, but Tyki had other plans. _

_A small caress on his check lulled him to open his eyes, realizing that the tension in his legs and left arm faded. Still dazed, he did not notice that the sadistic man removed his gag, and he was offering him now a glace of water. His mind was unable to understand when he got the water or how he did it, he just felt thirsty at the sight of it. _

_Initially he wanted to refuse but feeling his dry throat, he decided that it would give him some of his lost strength. He didn't really trusted the man but he had no other choice, who knew how he'll react if denied again._

_Slowly rising, Allen grabbed the glace with his right hand taking one big sip from it, gagging as he felt the strange taste. After drinking the liquid, he dropped on the mattress trying to regain his focus, staring at Tyki, confused. _

_Seeing that the man was now stranding his hips, pinning his thin legs with his muscular heavier body, brought Allen back to reality in another shocking realization._

"_N..o." a small murmur escaped his pale lips as he noticed what the sick man was doing. _

"_Don't worry little one I'll take away your pain. You'll love it." Tyki said as he moved his hands along his legs, letting them rest in front of his pants, making Allen cringe at the contact. He realized what he wanted and this scared and repulsed him in the same time. _

_Regaining some of his lost energy, Allen tried to stop his movements but no matter what he did, pulling and hitting them with his healthy weak arm, Tyki didn't stopped. Starting to hyperventilate again, this time due to confusion and fright, Allen worried that the liquid he drank was some sort of drug that Tyki specially gave him in order to submit easier._

_Opening the front of his pants, he slipped his offending hand inside getting a small gasp from the boy._

_Falling motionless, unknowing how to react at his action, Allen just stared at the ceiling eyes wide opened, trembling._

_Taking advantage of his dazed state Tyki roughly pulled the pants down his milky legs, removing them completely._

"_Noo..p.. ." was all that Allen could say as a sickening wave passed through him. He was already exhausted and still felt his aching arm but he just could not accept that he was about to be defiled by such a monster. With weak hands, he tried to push Tyki away from his exposed body one more time, but the stronger man seemed hard as rock, not moving one inch._

"_P..plea.s.e" he kept pleading, tears once again escaping his already sore, red eyes._

_Not minding him Tyki descended onto his neck pressing his lips against it, slowly biting then hungrily sucking the skin in a cruel sick way, until it turned in a dark purple shade. _

_Panicked Allen coked out a sob trying to pull away, resuming his struggling. However, his action only amused the wicked man who pinned him again, harshly this time, grinning at his futile attempts._

_In a moment, the skilled devil forced a small moan from him when he started to play with his most sensitive areas, attacking his senses. _

"_St..stop…no.." Allen kept pleading, unable to understand why he was doing this. It sickened him. It was wrong. He never thought that someone would forcefully take his innocence. He never imagined that such cruel people existed, surely, he knew they were real but how could they do such horrible things. Still it was happening; Tyki was ravishing and abusing his sensitive flesh._

_The moment Tyki spread his legs and forced him down onto the mattress, Allen went rigid and his mind froze in terror, he was about to be raped by the one who moments ago tortured him, further tormenting not only his body but also his soul. _

_Dread filled him and unable to suppress his despair he started to scream hoping that the nightmare will soon end._

_His agonizing screams were now filling the white room, screams of agony and despair._

"_Noooo…." _

A sudden knock on the door startled him, awaking Allen from the induced state of trance, letting his screams echoing in his mind, slowly fading away.

"Oi moyashi I hope you're not drowning in there. Don't make me come in." Kanda said apparently annoyed

Suddenly, panic took over him, his mind searching for a fast answer. He couldn't let the other in, not now when the shadows of his past just haunted him, forcing him to relive all that trauma.

"Ah no, don't come, I'll finish quickly." He added hugging himself even more as if the other was already inside and he was trying to cover his pale body.

"Che, fine, but if you're not out in 5 min I'll get you out." He said returning near the fire.

Allen fast finished washing and got out of the tub to dry himself. He needed some time to recover but he couldn't afford it. He didn't wanted to drag suspicions, especially now when the other was already pissed. So he decided to try to relax and don't allow his memories to affect him so much. That was his past after all and he had to move on.

He must have spaced out to long if Kanda came to check him, he thought, but for how long he was in that state, Allen could only wonder. He had to be more careful not to allow his hidden memories take him again. He also felt grateful that Kanda gave him a few moments of privacy and interrupted his trance before he had to feel again that shameful moment that he was forced to share with Tyki.

AN/

Ok there it was, the explanation for Allens' fear towards Tyki.

I didn't want to make it to sadistic because I felt sorry for Allen at a certain point and changed my view xD

You can blame Kanda for not finishing my idea there: D he had to interfere…

I am sorry if the story evolves slowly, but it will be quite long and I don't want to rush the events, also sorry for grammar issues.

I do try to explain my idea as much as I can.

Until next time take care.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or gain any benefits. It was made for fun.

Warning: awkward grammar, misusing of words and errors. You've been warned.

Chapter 7

Opening the door, Allen apologized for taking to long, and then he went back near the fireplace taking the blanket and tugging in it fast, eyeing Kanda, without making any sounds. His memories saddened him and all he wanted now was rest, in order to forget everything or suppress a part of them as he once did.

He saw the other raising and walking to the room situated near the kitchen. Allen followed his every move because of the awareness his mind released. After a moment, Kanda returned holding something in his hands.

When the boy realized what it was, he fast raised from his spot backing up frightened. Kanda was holding a short chain that had some kind of cuffs at each end. The thought of what he might do with it scared Allen.

"Uhm Kanda…" he tried to speak, his wide-open eyes not leaving the offensive item.

"I'm going to take a bath to and I don't want another surprise like last time." He said watching the boy.

"I won't run, where I could go anyway, the city is one mile away and it's dark …I swear I won't do anything, I'm not that crazy." He said almost pleading. The idea of being chained like some animal repulsed him and the fact that this meant he could not move freely scared him even more than being in the same room with that awful man.

"So you do admit that you thought about it and considered every possibility of running again." Kanda said grinning at the stunning face the boy had.

"I…well…I." damn him Allen thought. He had a point in that, he did think about it, but not anymore. Why couldn't he just trust him this time?

"I'm not buying it, now, you can either behave and let me chain you, enjoying the little freedom it provides or I'll just tie you up with some ropes preventing you to even move an inch."" It's your call but make it fast or I'll choose for you if you can't decide."

Seeing the boy not moving he decided to provoke him even more

"I know they are both tempting but you have to choose just one." He said with an evil smile, unable to hold his amusement.

With his eyes wide open, he could only stare at him unable to answer. Either option was bad as it was. He had to do something but he did not know what, this caught him by surprise and all the anxiety that crept inside him was blocking his mind.

"Fine then, ropes would do." Kanda said amused.

"N... no": Allen suddenly said, his voice a little shaky, with his big silver eyes he looked at Kanda.

"Eh, I mean, the chain, I chose the chain." He thought that a little movement was better then none.

After fasting one cuff around the boys small ankle he attached the other end at the fireplaces' cast iron grate.

Being confident now that the stupid sprout will stay put Kanda went to take his well deserved bath without worries.

Being alone Allen stared at the chain. The cold metal was biting his sensitive flesh and that was making him nervous.

That jerk, he thought, and why someone would keep such things in their house anyway.

Allen started to pull the small chain with all his strength hoping he could rip it, but it was no use, he didn't had enough power. He thought he could remove the grate but at the first attempt, he noticed how well it was attached to the fireplace. The grate was opening like a door but its joints were just too solid to be broke. He bet Kanda could break them if he wanted. He was strong enough. Soon he dismissed his strange thought about Kanda, why would he need to break it anyway when he was the one kept captive.

He curled himself on the couch with the bound leg under him; as if he tried to hide it in shame, then he averted his gaze towards the fire in order to relax a little before the dark man will come again.

Strange enough he could not find himself to sleep, all the drowsiness was gone now.

Getting out of the shower Kanda watched somehow surprised that the boy was still awake, earlier he could barely keep his head up and now he was to sober for that late hour.

"Oi bean sprout" he said getting the boys attention now.

"We need to make the bed here because the fireplace already warmed this room, the rest will be to cold." he said crossing his arms as he stared the boy down.

Allen made no sign of moving, sitting there watching him, slightly annoyed. He hated those names he was given, but he could not say anything, at least for now, and having no freedom left it was too dangerous to antagonize his captor.

"What part didn't you get?" Kanda asked again

"I got it but I was thinking if you plan to sleep on the floor because the couch is too small for you anyway." Allen said a little proud that his small body was good at something this time.

"Che stupid moyashi, the couch is expandable; we'll both sleep in it." He stated as if explaining to a small kid. He could easily make him sleep on the floor if he continued with that annoying attitude, but it was better to keep each other warm once the fire would go out.

Allen was shocked at the idea of sleeping in the same bed with him, another man, which in his opinion was out of the question. He had to think of something fast. He thought for a second before lashing out his ideas.

"Why don't I sleep on the floor and you get the couch, like this I won't bother you, oh and I won't make any noise either, I tend to move allot in my sleep." He said hoping that the other will understand him. If they had to sleep in the same bed, his personal space would be invaded and he will not sleep at all, nor feel comfortable or safe. He just could not stand being so close to anyone moreover during your sleep when you are most vulnerable.

He truly felt that way, defenseless and weak and he hated it but he could not do anything about it.

"Che" Kanda was still with his arms crossed waiting for the other to finish his mumblings; the boy really thought he had any word in this matter. It amused him to see the stubborn brat stressed over something so trivial, it was not as if he intended anything, he just wanted some rest.

"What if I try to strangle you while you sleep? You can't risk this can't you?" "I better stay in the other room." Allen tried again to reason with him only to receive a cold glare from Kanda.

"Are you finished? It's starting to annoy me." he said in a serious voice" I'll go in the bedroom to bring more blankets and some pillows, you try to arrange the couch until then" he commanded

"Huh? Aren't you a little bit concerned that I am not joking about the strangling?" Allen said bewildered.

"If it's coming from you I may be a little worried that in a stupid attempt you may strangle yourself." He added with an evil smile before turning to the said destination.

"Wha...you j ..jerk." he said turning his back at the strange man, furious that he was insulted in such a way.

After he saw Kanda leaving the room he decided to comply and make that damn bed not wanting to anger him.

He was sure he'll find a way to escape again. Dare he say that Kanda was provoking him to show some guts whenever he was making fun of him, and that gave the sparkle of life within him pulse, glowing again, giving the boy more courage and determination to prove him wrong. He will find that stupid key to the cuffs while he will sleep. He was not that helpless after all. He just had to have patience and a good plan.

After he extended the couch he noticed just how small it was, they would be to close; he had to find something before the other returned.

Scanning the room, he spotted the two big armchairs that matched the couch pattern. If he will get those to together, he could get a small bed for himself far away from that... jerk.

Smiling to his great plan, he started to move the first one that was closer to him. The other one was a little out of his reach, the chain not allowing him to go further. He had to stretch to touch it; unfortunately, it was too hard to move it from that odd position. He had to be behind it in order to push it near the other one, but the chain was too short.

He sighted thinking what would Kanda say if he asked him to do it.

Sitting on the other armchair, he waited for the man to return.

Kanda retuned soon after, holding two large pillows and just another blanket.

Dropping them on the now extended couch, he eyed the boy.

"Well, this will be enough."

"Uh can I ask you something?" Allen finally spoke smiling with an innocent face at him. Not waiting for the other to react at the sudden change, he continued.

"Could you bring the other armchair closer? I wanted to get it myself but eh, well, I don't reach it." he said continuing to smile hiding his distress.

"Why do you need it?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought that I can make a bed if I unite those two. It will be more than enough for me to sleep in it so you wouldn't be bothered by my presence." The boy said.

Kanda was again surprised. Why was Allen so nervous about sharing the same bed?

Giving how cold he was this would be the perfect way to warm each other during the night when it will definitely be colder. He never had problems with the cold, facing many situations worse than a little chill, but noticing how fragile the boy was he thought it was better for him. What was in the sprouts' mind, why couldn't he see that all that was only for his wellbeing?

However, this did not bothered Kanda at all, after all, they were just sleeping, and there were only two blankets, which were not enough to make another sleeping place.

The silence between them gave Allen hopes, it seemed Kanda was considering his idea and perhaps he thought that it was better than to share the same bed with a complete stranger.

However, all his hopes vanished when he heard his decision.

"No, we'll stay in this one, end of discussion." He stated firmly, turning to finish the preparations.

"What?" the boy asked unable to suppress his shock.

"It's a good idea, why don't you reconsider it?" he kept asking in an annoyed voice.

"Just shut up, and help me with this." He said arranging the blanket over the now formed bed.

"No, I refuse to help you until you tell me why." He stubbornly said his arms crossed copying Kandas' behavior

Raising his head Kanda stared at him with his usual intense cold glare.

"You better stop this foolish behavior; it's starting to piss me off." He said in a threatening voice, clenching his jaws in frustration.

"You may insinuate what ever you wish but I fail to understand the true reason behind your decision." The boy said his voice betraying a little concern.

""Che, stupid sprout, don't you see we have only two blankets?" Kanda said angrily, ignoring the upset look on the boys' face.

"So?, i don't need one if that's what is bothering you, I can sleep without it."

"Oh, sure, look where was the cold resisting moyashi that earlier was shaking like a small leaf." Kanda said stating the obvious.

The boy wanted to look stronger than he really was, but was failing miserably.

"Will you stop with those silly names, I have a name already, and it's Allen." Kanda was just acting like a jerk he thought to himself.

"And I don't give a damn; you look like a moyashi to me and it suites you better." He said in a cold voice. Apparently, this whole conversation was irritating him.

"You better shut up and do as I say or there will be consequences." Kanda said trying to suppress his rage, clenching his fists, glaring at Allen.

The threatening tone sending chills on the boys' spine. Nevertheless, he continued.

"I don't care about your empty threats, go on, and beat me again if that's what you want or what makes you feel better, but I won't sleep in that bed." He said curling himself tight in the protection of the big armchair as if he expected to be attacked in any second because of his outburst.

"I'll stay right here and you can't do anything about it." Allen continued, stubbornly turning from him.

Trying to distract his mind from all the fury, ignoring the boy completely, Kanda finished to arrange the bed and forced himself to relax a little. He was still surprised that his other nature was still dormant. He didn't know the reason but he noticed that it all changed once Allen appeared in his tumultuous life.

Being content with the result Kanda turned to the boy who was now with his face hidden in his knees, slightly turned.

Allen looked so small and helpless, but that did not move him because of the boys' infuriating stubbornness. He stormed immediately to his side and suddenly picked him up in his arms.

A small yelp of surprise was all he could hear from the small boy before dropping him rather ungracious on the bed.

Returning to the damn armchair, he pushed it far away from the boys' reach. Turning he saw the boy standing near the fireplace watching him this time with an intense stare.

God, this gave him a headache, the damn brat was stubborn as hell. He didn't know how long he will keep his patience before snapping. He will sure enjoy giving him a nice lesson about obedience.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he said in an angry voice barely suppressing his wrath.

"Get back in bed. Now." Kanda snarled at him.

"No. I rather sleep standing, thank you." The boy said turning his back at Kanda, ignoring him completely.

The nerves he had to defy him in such a way even if he was in no position to argue. Twitching in rage, Kanda stormed to the boy.

"God dammit, you fucking brat." He said grabbing in a fierce grip his upper hand.

"Let go, I already told you, I won't stay there." Allen protested as he was shoved on the bed.

In a moment, he tried to get up only to be caught by his arm again by a very pissed Kanda who was watching him, with fiery eyes.

Struggling Allen tried to kick and punch him with his free hand in order to free himself from his iron grip but failed and only got him in a tighter situation where both of his wrists were caught and held tightly above his head. Trashing his head, he kept his battle.

"L…let go, you jerk." He kept fighting hoping he could find the strength to push him off but that only got his whole body pinned to the bed by Kandas' stronger and more muscular one.

The realization of how vulnerable he was and in what awkward position he ended made Allen shake in fear, tears starting to form in his wide open eyes, his heart beating faster at the closeness of the other. Because his mind was flooded with memories, the entire situation started to resemble with his encounter with Tyki, which petrified him.

Turning his head from side to side, he started pleading him to stop.

"No…no…please..no." he kept saying until he was stopped by Kandas' concerned voice.

"Allen. Stop." the request froze Allen who looked like a small rabbit caught in headlights.

Still holding his wrists in one hand, Kanda caught the boys' chin with the other one getting his attention.

"Oi, stop it stupid, you'll hurt yourself." He said more calm now when he realized how terrified the boy was. It was heartbreaking.

Still shivering Allen turned his gaze towards Kanda trying to regain his breath, allowing him to see how vulnerable and defenseless he was.

For a few moments, black eyes drowned in grey ones as they stared at each other.

With his pleading orbs full of fear, Allen looked so pure and innocent, a sight that melt Kandas' anger, softening him. He suddenly felt the urge to hug and protect him. He never wanted to comfort anyone before but seeing Allen so broken he just felt that it was the right thing to do.

Releasing his chin, Kanda realized how strange he was acting and that scared him. He did not know why he reacted like that. Why did he care so much? His own heart was beating abnormally fast as he watched those delicate features of the boy. That smooth and silky hair ruffled like that and not to mention his position. Oh god, what was he thinking, he lost himself in the strange feelings that possessed him. He felt somehow thrilled and excited, moreover the boy emitted some kind of captivating sensation that he could not shake off.

Seeing your enemy fall before you in such a way was alluring, pointing out your dominating nature, but this was not the case. Allen was not his enemy. He was sure the boy could never hurt anyone, so, then why was he feeling so attracted to him now when he saw how defenseless he was. Allen was always like that around him. He could never match his strength and still he almost feared his influence upon him.

The urge to protect and keep the boy for himself, safe, confused Kanda more than before. There had to be an explanation.

"Please, leg go… don't …." A soft whisper of desperation was barely heard. Being so terrified made Allen lose his control, a thing that influenced Kanda more than the boy wanted. Making Allen unaware of his strong influence, he had now over his captor.

Fortunately, for him, Kanda had more will power than anyone he ever encountered, managing to block him before things got out of hand.

The boy had his face turned and his white hair covered his eyes, even so, it was easy to tell he was crying.

Small tears dropping on his porcelain skin were soaking the sheets.

Taken back by the boys' reaction, Kanda released his hands, still keeping his body pinned in place.

"I don't want to hurt you, I thought you realized that idiot.," he said sighting

The boy did not react, his face still covered by the white strands.

Being forced on the bed and feeling vulnerable reminded him of his unpleasant experience from the past and that was the true reason fear gripped his heart. It didn't mattered who it was, he just felt defenseless.

Kanda had no clue why was he acting like that. Sure, he now knew about his encounter with Tyki, but he did not know the details of it, moreover Allen did not intend to tell him anything even if forced, and he knew he possessed the power to do so. Although he liked to be in charge and exercise his dominating nature over others, he could not bring himself in forcing the boy to listen to him even if he had him chained, but that was only for his own safety and it was easier to keep an eye on him.

Seeing no reaction from the small boy, Kanda took gently his chin turning it to face him.

Removing one silky strand from his face, he saw the hurtful look the boy had. At that sight, something triggered inside him, a strange feeling that perturbed him even more, if that was even possible.

"You know I won't hurt you if you won't give me reasons to." He added remembering the lesson he gave him at the hotel. Damn it, it was his fault for that and he deserved it.

"Will you let me go?" teary eyes were begging him for an answer.

"If you calm down I will and we can finally get some rest." Kanda said regaining his old self.

Averting his eyes to the ceiling not wanting to meet Kandas' stare he said in a low voice uncertain.

"I meant giving back my freedom." He knew the answer but seeing how hesitant Kanda was he still tried.

"Che, it seems you're back, asking something so stupid." Kanda said releasing him, lying down on the bed.

"I understand." The boy said slowly, turning his back at Kanda.

Kanda truly doubted he really knew the real reason behind his confinement; even he was not sure why he was doing it. Surely, he had reasons but why did he agreed in the first place, this was still bugging him. Why did he want to protect that ignorant boy? Why did he look so innocent and … defenseless…and what was stopping him from getting the information out of him in every way. He was not like that. He never showed mercy.

Shit, he hated this and he definitely hated getting so soft. The boy had some kind of bad influence upon him, and he could not shake the feeling that Allen was more than it seemed.

Staring at the ceiling lost in his thoughts Kanda did not noticed that Allen slowly crawled towards the pillow grabbing it rather violently and snuggling in it sighing.

When he turned to the small boy he saw a precious sight, he was curled with his back at him holding his pillow so tight in his arms as if it meant his life. This made Allen look to, dare he say, cute, with his face hidden in his soft silver hair.

Feeling suddenly more relaxed Kanda pulled the blanket over the boy and then went under it himself to get some rest.

He hoped the bean sprout will stay calm forthe rest of the night and let him sleep because right now he did not wanted to have to deal with him, not when all those weird thoughts and feelings were devouring his mind.

AN/

I thought to stop here. For a few chapters i'll show some interaction between them in order to grow some feelings.

Thank you all who read and reviewed. I love you guys.

Until next time, take care.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or gain any benefits. It was made for fun.

Warning: awkward grammar, misusing of words and errors… I still need help. You've been warned.

First of all I wanted to give a huge hug to xx-Yuu-Chan-xx for giving me courage to post this. Thank you dear.

Chapter 8

Waking up in the morning Kanda seemed somehow pleased. He felt good and refreshed. He didn't remember sleeping so well in ages, another mystery he could not explain also he actually slept with no other interruptions until morning, a rare thing for him. He was always in alert and aware of his surroundings. However not that night, it was too peaceful.

Suddenly he stiffened realizing that he was hugging the boy. Allen had his head resting on his upper arm, curled in his arms, clinging to his shirt. Panicking for a moment, he froze not knowing what to do. Seeing that the boy was still sleeping, and did not witness the awkward situation, relaxed him a little. Slowly he tried to detach himself from Allen, only to get a sound of displeasure and a small frown from the boy.

Shit, what could he do now? After scanning the area to find something to help him, he took his pillow. Then slowly, without waking him up, pulling his arm and detaching the small hands from his shirt, he replaced himself with it.

Then he fast got out of the bed only to stare at the small figure that was still sleeping. The boy had a small smile upon his frail lips snuggling in the soft and warm pillow that he was now hugging. He was adorable Kanda thought.

Straitening himself, he decided to go in town and get something to eat and maybe get his thoughts in order. They had nothing left and he was slightly hungry.

Waking up, Allen noticed that he was alone. Waiting in the stillness of the room to hear any sounds he did not move. Smiling, that it was so quiet, a clue that he was indeed alone; he suddenly jumped out of the bed only to notice, sadly, that the chain was still around his small ankle. Looking a little down he got back under the covers. He completely forgot about it. He had to find a way to escape, he could not stay with Kanda for to long.

Thinking about the stupid chain again he frowned suddenly, what if he needed the rest room did that jerk ever thought about that.

He started to argue with himself wherever to use this opportunity and try to unbind the shackle in order to run, again, or to behave for now and find another chance.

The last attempt was still fresh in his memory so he decided to pass this occasion, realizing that the long way to the town will probably get him caught again, and he wasn't sure if he would manage to find his way back through the forest, he knew he lacked orientation skills so he might just run in circles. In addition, he didn't know when Kanda will be back. He was sleeping when he left so he might be returning right now.

Dismissing the idea of running, he wondered where the man went. All kind of scenarios invaded his mind, one worse than the other. He was sure Kanda was just looking for a way to kill him or worse. He just could not trust him.

Realizing that all those thoughts were just saddening him, Allen decided to relax, close his eyes and try to imagine himself far away from there.

Returning from the store, after he bought a few provisions for them, Kanda stopped the car in front of a candy shop. Eyeing the sweet products exposed in the window he thought about Allen. He looked like someone who might be fond of them. Still unable to decide what to do he stared at the wheel, thinking at the small boy.

Damn it, he cursed inside, that damn sprout was occupying most of his mind, if not all of it, he will get the prick a candy bar or something, but he will receive it only if he will behave.

Inside the store, his senses were attacked by all kind of sweet smells and spices. There were all sorts of candies, from chocolate bars to cakes, many lollipops of all kind of forms and colors.

A small image came to his mind as the white haired boy licked hungrily a small lollipop happily, a deep shade of red covering his porcelain face. Suddenly a warm wave enveloped him and he froze still staring at the candy. Why did he imagine that?

No way he will get him such sweets, it will be to … inappropriate. A small chocolate will do.

Therefore, he chose a small strawberry flavored chocolate bar. He still wondered why he got it but a thought came in his mind, maybe to repay Allen that he let him sleep without causing any problems. He decided that this was indeed his real reason, not that he cared or felt something for him.

Exiting the shop he still debated if he would give it or not.

Back at the cabin, Allen was beginning to lose his patience. He was awake for more than two hours and all he could do was staring at the walls.

The silence was making him nervous and he actually wanted Kanda back. Not that he spoke to much either but at least there was someone to accompany him. He was a social open-minded person. He liked to be active and he found it difficult to be left alone with nothing to do especially when he could not move too much.

When it was so quiet, his mind was toying with him, imagining all sort of negative scenarios. What if he abandoned him there in order to let him starve to death? Or maybe he had a sadistic plan and he needed god knows what, or call someone else to kill him. Allen could only think the worse, each idea only fuelling his distress and anger.

Suddenly he heard the car. Sighing Allen realized that Kanda was back and now he wasn't so fond of the idea. Not like, he used to be anyway. He hoped he'll be gone as soon as he came. The atmosphere wasn't so tensed when he wasn't around.

Entering the cabin Kanda found Allen sprawled across the mattress with his hair ruffled and the sheets entangled around him.

Unable to find a decent reason he decided to confront the boy.

"Sprout, what the hell happened here?" Kanda said folding his hands waiting for a straight answer.

Allen felt somehow relived that Kanda was back, meaning that he didn't abandoned him, still he could not keep his frustration hidden.

Not moving and barely opening his eyes Allen answered in a monotone voice.

"Because you left me here chained like some dog I got bored so I decided to have a fight with my pillow and the sheets." Said Allen in a sarcastic voice, not looking at him.

"Che, and obvious you lost. Spoiled brat." He said before turning back to the car to fetch the provisions.

Hearing this Allen felt offended by his remark and rising from his spot, he added annoyed.

"How can you let me here to die out of boredom? Or is this a method to torture me?" Allen suddenly asked not minding that it may bring problems.

However, Kanda didn't paid importance to his stupid questions. The boys' outburst just helped him in his dilemma. No sweets for him, at least not now. He was out for a few hours and that in order to feed that damn mouth of his and he in return was acting like a brat.

Ignoring him Kanda went outside. He was hungry after all.

"Fine don't answer. I don't care."Allen said pouting this time. He did care thought and surprisingly more than he wanted to. He hated to be ignored and treated like a child. Sure, he acted as one, from time to time, but this did not mean he should be treated like that.

The moment Kanda walked back in with the large bag, made Allen's eyes sparkle with interest. He noticed that there had to be something to eat and his stomach thought the same at the mere thought of it, giving a small growl.

Smiling he raised from the bed watching him as he entered the kitchen.

Trying to see what was going on in there, he stretched as long as the chain allowed him to.

This was the reason he left so early in the morning Allen thought a little surprised. He actually went all the way back in the town to buy something to eat.

This made Allen feel some guilt for being such a brat earlier but then again realizing that the man was still holding him against his will, he decided he could not get comfortable around Kanda, even if he treated him nicely.

Taking a more serious look, he waited patiently for the said man to return.

Kanda was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Not knowing what to make he decided that some simple sandwiches would have to do. He did not know how to cook nor did he have any intentions to try it. Cooking was not for him.

Back in the other room, Allen could barely keep his patience because he was hungry. All he could do was hoping that Kanda would be back fast.

It was a little confusing for Allen. Now he wanted him back and a second ago, he hoped he was gone for good.

Seeing Kanda returning with a small plate his heart raced with joy. Unable to maintain his serious face he smiled happily.

"What made you so happy?" Kanda asked eyeing the boy.

Before answering, Allen stretched and took a sandwich eating it hungrily.

"Thmmammk ymmou." He said with his mouth full, his smile never leaving his face. After swallowing hard, he said again. "Thank you."

Kanda did not respond, he just stared at the boy as he ate. He acted as if he was starved for days that he didn't ate just a few hours ago, well sure it wasn't much but it was something after all.

While he was looking at the boy he didn't noticed that he actually ate everything.

"Can I have more?" Allen asked with an innocent face and big pleading eyes.

"Huh? What are you? An endless pit?" "Before I could take a bite you devoured them all." Kanda said astonished. He never realized that all he made was gone before he had a chance to touch anything.

"I… I'm sorry, I just haven't eaten in days properly, and I felt like I was starving." "Well not days, but still…i….well…I was hungry" he said not looking Kanda in the eyes. The walls were so interesting now.

Kanda was still watching him. He could not believe that damn moyashi ate everything. He had to get back in the kitchen to make more and be sure to eat some there before facing the boys' appetite again.

"I can help you if you want. I can cook to." Allen said with an uncertain smile.

It was true he had some hidden talents and cooking was one of them. He had to learn it in order to feed himself properly to keep his health. Running almost all of his life was tiring. His moments of peace were short and he needed good meals in order to maintain his energy.

"You better stay, there who knows what you might do if I let you free around the house." Kanda said smirking at the boy.

"I just wanted to help you, to repay you for the food you brought." Allen retorted slightly angered.

"Be glad you had it and shut up. Make as little noise possible if you want to repay me."

"I am quiet and what is wrong in wanting to do something back?"

"For starting stop annoy me further and behave yourself."

"If I am so annoying then let me go."

"Che I thought so, all you wanted was to get to the same idea, again." Mumbling to himself about how stupid he was Kanda left the room. All this agitation made him even hungrier.

"Really? What if I need to go to the bathroom? What then?" Allen asked almost shouting.

However, Kanda had already left the room. Feeling a little dawn, Allen sprawled himself over the covers with his face buried deep in the pillows.

Back in the kitchen, Kanda cursed himself for his state. Why was he acting carefree around the boy? He never had patience with anyone and now he was letting that spoiled brat do what he pleased. No one ever dared defy him or provoke directly, they were well aware of his power and feared him yet the sprout didn't gave a damn about it. He so stubbornly dared him in many ways and he did nothing.

He should do something or it will be a hassle to keep the boy alive.

Preparing new sandwiches, he decided to eat some before returning to that "bottomless pit". Smiling within himself, he realized that the boy ate more than he did. Where all that food did went anyway and so fast, because honestly, he was too skinny and fragile.

Dismissing his thoughts, he went back in the living room where the boy was once again laying on the bed.

Placing the plate next to him and taking one piece he sat down eating it while watching him.

Allen did not move but said something through the soft pillow.

Kanda did not understand him so he did the only thing it came in mind. He grabbed a hand full of that soft silver hair and lifted him roughly asking.

"What was that?" Kanda asked calmly.

"Ouch …what are…" Allen finally rose glaring at him.

The man kept holding his hair waiting for an answer.

"As I said before, I need to go to the bathroom. Now can you let go?" he said slightly frustrated.

"Che" was the only thing Kanda said before releasing him.

Taking a small key from his pocket, he went to open the cuff from his ankle, taking hold of his left wrist instead with a vice grip, then he went towards the said room dragging the stunned boy.

"You can't be serious," Allen asked in disbelief when he realized that he was about to accompany him in there. He had to be joking, where he could run anyway, surely he took some time last night but that didn't meant he was plotting who knows what in there. It was just an accident. He dozed of because of exhaustion that combined with the baths' warmth just lulled him to sleep. Was he serious about suspecting him of planning ways to escape in the bathroom?

"Stupid moyashi, don't be so scared, I'm not going in with you, I just wanted to show you where the bathroom is so you won't get lost." He said smirking before releasing him.

It sure felt good to tease the poor boy.

Allen just stared at him for a moment before storming in the bathroom shutting the door with a violent thud.

Leaning against the door, he sighted. Kanda was a real jerk, but still he wasn't so bad. He gave him something to eat after all and he was still alive, thought that made him wonder why. He was sure the dark man didn't know anything about him if he did things would be much worse.

~0~

In the other side of the country, in a coffee shop, someone was smoking heavily waiting for an important call. Getting certain information wasn't to hard if you knew where to look for it. Sure, the price was somewhat high but the reword will compensate the loss.

Since that day when he saw Allen, Tyki was searching for answers. He knew there was someone with the boy, someone who helped him escape. The question was who. He didn't saw the guy to well. He barely noticed him when he looked on the window, but enough to recognize him if they will encounter again. He had to take down the door fast in order to get that small and critical information.

He'll get the boy eventually and make sure he won't dare run again and fast because there might be more who knew about him. Tyki wasn't sure why that guy helped him but he had a hunch, something that he wasn't to happy about. This meant only troubles for both of them but the only real problem was that he knew the guy wasn't human, yes he could tell. He had to find out more about him, knowing his new enemy was the first step.

A barely audible ring was heard. Grinning he put off the remaining cigar and answered the cell phone. He knew that this call meant some good information otherwise; his contact wouldn't dare to call him in such a short time.

After a few moments he hang up, pleased with what he found out.

The guy was no ordinary person, he was the one who tried to deny his nature. Tyki was anxious now to test his powers on him to see who was better, if indeed that dangerous method did anything good. That if he really was the same person. He would have to deal with his legendary speed, as the rumors told, but he had a plan for that.

He wanted to meet this Kanda Yu, the only one who didn't liked his condition, and crazy enough to try to change it, and above all he was a follower of the Order, which he honestly hated to his core, and not any follower, he was their assassin as his informatory told him. He will make sure to confirm this before jumping o conclusions and maybe use it to his advantage.

The Order was snooping in his businesses all the time, making him lose time, money and more. Seriously, who cared about those insane species running among the people or about some mysterious disappearings? Why they couldn't see the truth and stop living in their false fantasy, their kinds could never live in peace.

However, they weren't so saint as they claimed, when the situation asked for and had to get rid of inconvenient people they apparently sent someone to deal with them. He heard stories about him and his abilities, no one ever saw his face, moving like a shadow, striking, until now when he made a mistake taking what it was rightful his.

Casting aside the fact that they were somehow alike, there should not be more problems in reducing him to silence except for the white boy. Damn him, he was sure Allen would not help him if he knew the truth. He will have to take care of that at a certain time.

He had to find out where they went in order for his plan to be placed into action; he'll make the boy come to him in the end. Maybe a change of tactics will be a good move in this situation.

Finding them wasn't to hard thanks to his special methods. Being alone had his credits but being in a clan, a family, sometimes gave you benefits, you gained what you wanted faster, sure only if you used them well.

Thinking upon whom to send into recognition he left content for what he accomplished.

AN/

As I said before things will be explained in the near future ^-^ and also their relationship has slightly changed, noticing that a certain someone is bold enough to question the other ^-^

Also follow the candy. It is not a lie.

Thank you all who read and reviewed. I love you guys.

Until next time, take care.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or gain any benefits. It was made for fun.

Warning: awkward grammar, misusing of words and errors… I still need help. You've been warned.

Chapter 9

The next few days were the same. Allen waited shackled, alone in the cabin until Kanda returned.

Each day he left for a few hours without a word, and when he was back, he looked more troubled and stressed as Allen noticed the subtle change.

Kanda provided Allen some freedom to do his daily routine, before tying him again although he kept his distance from the boy each time. All his thoughts about Allen and about this whole situation were consuming him and little by little, it started to show.

Kanda never told Allen what was he doing all the time when he went out, but Allen could guess it was about his work, or his so-called work. Who knew what was he doing out there influencing him so much, returning more troubled each time.

Allen tried several times to get answers from him but none came, only more argues and frustration. He was sure something was wrong but giving his situation, he couldn't do much anyway.

It was truly annoying to stay all day locked in that room, with nothing to do. Allen also offered to make dinner or at least clean the house, anything to keep him occupied, but he was refused every time with no other explanations.

Lately Kanda seemed a little off, speaking with him less each day as if he was lost in thoughts, or avoiding him completely.

From time to time, he would just stay outside, alone, cleaning his katana, never giving Allen a small detail of what was going on.

In the first days, he kept his weapon hidden from the boy, thinking that it might scare him. However, eventually he gave up, because after a small chat with Allen he found out that it was useless to hide it anyway, and sharpening it was one activity that was relaxing him, so there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

He remembered when Allen asked him about it, he was so forward and determined in finding out why he had it, that he just had to say something in order to get rid of him. Even if that meant lying, he knew the boy bought it. He possessed an ability of reading people, that is why he knew when Allen was lying and honestly sometimes, he hated this gift, because he saw how untrustworthy people were.

Although Kanda was still keeping the boy, trying to think his next step, he still had to report from time to time about his activity so he won't drag the Orders' suspicions upon his actions. If they needed him, he just had to answer the call.

Even is they find out about him, he knew they could not do anything about his decision, still, it was best to keep this matter for himself, further problems were better avoided, especially now.

Kanda also knew they had to move, and soon, staying to much in same place was too risky, but he still had problems in finding a new safe place.

He wondered about that person that followed them when he caught Allen. He knew his name now and from his memories, he knew he was dangerous. However, that was all, Allen refusing to tell him important details about why he pursued him so fiercely. He thought about it lately, maybe to much.

Everything was a little too quiet and he could feel that he was spied every time he went in town. He could not shake away that feeling of danger, which grew closer each day.

Why was Tyki so adamant in finding the boy? He must mean something important if he would stand so low in actually sending spies. What was going on with Allen and why was he feeling so strange around him.

He could not move Allen now, when he didn't felt safe, but he will have to, eventually, because sooner or later they will discover this place. Until now, he managed to lose them but he didn't know for how long.

Allen was more frustrated as days passed. Wanting nothing more than some fresh air, he almost pleaded Kanda for some freedom, at least to move freely inside the cabin if not more.

Even if all he received were refusals or just ignorance, he never gave up, even if that meant to push the other a little too much.

"Please, please, Kanda, you know I won't run. Why can't you have a little fate in me?" Allen kept asking, insisting in doing what ever he said without other comments.

Spending so much time with Kanda, Allen started to feel safer. The fact that each night they shared same bed and he was providing him food brought them a little closer, or so Allen hoped.

"Che, I told you already. It's dangerous for you to be free." Kanda said insisting in closing this topic, not telling details about his decision. He could not risk letting Allen free, because he knew, he will do something stupid and place himself in danger, especially now when the others were so close.

He tried to keep their discussions as small as possible because he may lose his temper and snap at Allen or worse in a wave of anger he might tell him some things that he would better keep hidden for now. He could not tell Allen that Tyki was still after him, and so close. At least not until he knew more, and trusting how Allen was, just hearing about him will only make things worse. It was out of question.

Kanda was alone in this and he knew it too well, he couldn't call anyone to help him, not even for a little information, because he'll raise questions and suspicions. He always worked alone and never asked for help, not trusting anyone. He also wondered why he was risking so much for the white boy, but a small glance towards him cleared his doubts; he just couldn't let that man have Allen, and for that he needed a plan.

Another day passed and Allen couldn't take it anymore. He snapped before Kanda could leave again.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted at him, glaring.

Being busy with his plans and thoughts Kanda almost ignored him all day.

Turning towards him, he noticed how angry the boy was.

"What is it sprout? You need anything special for today?" he said smirking.

"What's wrong with you? For the last few days you've been avoiding me completely, you really think I am that stupid and won't figure out? You spend more time with that sword than speaking with me." Allen said keeping his voice steady, although he was shaking with rage. He was angry and more than that, sad, because the other just acted as if he was nothing more than a mere pet that needed food and from time to time a trip to the bathroom, no conversation, no interactions, or anything else to save him from boredom. Moreover, he was upset by the lack of interest the other showed towards him.

This thought alone confused Allen; he started to feel too attached to his captor.

"What makes you think …"Kanda tried to say only to be suddenly interrupted by Allen.

"What are you hiding? I have noticed you were worried and ….upset. Why can't you let me help you? I tried to, honestly, but you blocked it and …." However, he stopped; eyes wide opened staring at him. He almost spilled out his secret, something he might regret.

However, to Allens' surprise, Kanda didn't noticed, he was too shocked at his outburst to understand where was he heading. Not only that he interrupted him while he was speaking but he was so enraged just because he wasn't accepting his help? Why would he want to help him and why was he so affected by it? What if this was all an act to gain his trust in order to free him? He was sure he could read the boy but he could not accept the fact that someone actually cared about him.

"What I do is not your business and…."

"It is my business." Allen shouted stopping Kanda

"You weren't like this a few days ago, what are you doing in town that disturbs you so much?" Allen said his voice trembling.

"Sprout I warn you. Drop this act of rebellion before I lose my temper, mind your own …" Kanda tried to reason with him only to be stopped again.

"No, this time I won't. You can't make me. I don't care what you do but I know I can help and I'm not going to stand back." Allen kept fighting not minding Kandas' threats. He knew somehow, deep inside that Kanda won't kill him, maybe punish him for being so bold when he had no right to, but he won't end his life because of a small argue and for that he thought it was worth trying.

"What do you mean you tried to help me?" Kanda asked wondering what the boy meant by that, trying to move the conversation towards Allen.

"Ah I …I insisted in helping you and you blocked me away every time…by rejecting me" Allen said a little uncertain.

Kanda was just staring at him. The boy seemed to be honest in wanting to help him and genuinely upset because he rejected him. Maybe a little faith in the smaller boy won't do any harm. However, what if he just lied and he was lured in this trap just because he never encountered this situation before? He could not risk it, not now when everything was so insecure.

"I won't explain myself. Especially not to you." Said Kanda before storming out, infuriated by the whole discussion. He truly wanted to know what was going on but his clouded mind just could not find answers now. He needed fresh air and some peace far away from Allen.

Allen just sat back on the couch thinking how stupid he was. He almost blurted out that he tried to calm him. He should not ask permission for that. He'll have to do it when Kanda had his guard down, like that, he could not block him anymore.

Thinking that his plan was great gave him some hopes. He was sure he could reduce some of the stress Kanda showed over those past days and maybe he'll get some freedom if the man felt more relaxed.

~0~

Kanda got back rather late that evening, as usual with food and his bad attitude.

The walk didn't do him any good, he looked more concerned as usual because he had no information about those who were on their tails. He needed a plan in order to find out more about them but it was hard when he could not get to far from his hiding place.

If he was alone it would have been easy. He would have killed them and got on with his boring life, but now he had Allen to take care. For the first time in his life, he actually thought about the others safety and not only his. He barely recognized himself.

All those feelings were disturbing Kanda, preventing him to focus upon what he needed to do. The faster he figured out what they meant the better for both of them.

Entering the cabin, he found the bed already made and Allen sleeping under the covers. He didn't expected that. He was sure a storm would come from the boy, as he always did when he returned, because he left him alone for so long, crying about boredom and ways of torturing him.

Kanda already learned that and he was prepared for it, but nothing came. Allen was indeed asleep and peaceful.

Kanda decided to make something to eat and then wake him up; he knew he had nothing all day so he must have went to bed because of his hunger. That was the only plausible reason he could find now, when he to felt somehow tired.

After finishing preparing dinner, he went back and patted Allen slowly on his head to wake him up.

"Mhhh, oh hi. You're back. "said Allen, yawning, rubbing his eyes, looking for the food, he knew it had to be there. The moment he saw it he smiled and thanked Kanda again for bringing it before munching hungrily.

"Che. Don't mind it" was all Kanda could say. He was surprised that Allen was so calm. He never expected this. The boy sure was unpredictable.

After eating dinner, he released Allen in order to take his shower, then after his, they went to sleep. Kanda was sure exhausted due to frustration mostly; he hated to be so uninformed and those past days he was in maximum alert being careful at each step he made to let no clues for the others to find. Taking care of the boy was also tiring, but he was somehow grateful that Allen was surprisingly well behaved. He thought he was up to something but all he wanted now was a little rest.

After one hour or so, Allen woke up. Seeing that Kanda was sleeping made him happy, he can help him now, all night without interruptions or argues and the best part was that Kanda would not even suspect a thing.

AN/

Now, what will people think? What Allen might do to him ? Any thoughts?

You'll find out in a few chapters or the next one, but you could also drop a line or two with what you believe.

Things will be clearer. Everything has a reason.

Pls review and let me know what do you think.

Until next time, take care.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or gain any benefits, it was made only for fun.

Warning: implied situations and awkward grammar, mistakes etc…

The things fall to pieces now.

Chapter 10

Waking up, Kanda felt refreshed, relieved even. All his problems were gone and he felt somehow happy. Strange, he didn't consumed anything dubious before he went to bed, or so he remembered. He felt so good, as if he just had his release. A little shocked of that thought he suddenly looked at Allen who was still sleeping, peacefully. They surely didn't do anything, did they? He didn't remember a thing about having an intimate relationship last nigh, especially with the white boy, but how he felt was questioning if they did something.

If that was the case, then there had to be some proves, the boy would not take that easily, will he? He must have struggled if he indeed attacked him. Nevertheless, since when was he doing that and with a male?

The boy seemed too serene and relaxed. Allen was smiling in his sleep, which meant he never touched him in any way, or he would look different. No?

What if Allen did? Was he so good that he left no clues, but then why he never felt him, he was a light sleeper after all, he was sure he would wake up if he felt the boy touching him. However, the feeling was too pleasant, to bizarre and made Kanda wonder if he wasn't drugged or something.

Kanda noticed how he felt each day he wake up, he couldn't explain but Allen had to have an implication in this, but this morning he was too different. The completely new feeling sent Kanda on edge.

Maybe Allen was right after all, that he should be more cautious around him. He was sure he did something while he slept; the only problem was that he could not tell what.

Slowly waking up Allen felt somehow tired but content that he helped Kanda recover faster. He stretched and scanned the room after him, which he thought, might be off in the kitchen making something to eat. Instead, he spotted Kanda standing in the armchair watching him.

"Morning." Allen said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" Kanda asked suddenly, watching the white boy. He wasn't sure what to expect, a straight answer which may shock him or another lie. He was still confused of this new sensation of peace that enveloped him. It was not only that he felt better and had his mind clearer, but he also felt stronger and relaxed.

He started to have doubts that Allen was a normal human. Something was not fitting the picture. He felt too relieved after they slept together, or when ever they were too close. What was happening? Above all, what was keeping him from finding out the answers? He had the power to do it, but he just could not harm the boy, at least not without reason.

Keeping secrets from him was a good reason to beat the crap out of Allen, in order to comply with his wishes but he just could not do that when the boy was watching him with his big beautiful eyes.

Shit, he was loosing his touch. Emotions were dangerous for him. He just knew the boy would get him killed eventually if he kept this on.

Kandas' question was so straightforward that it got Allen by surprise, making him think a little before answering. Kanda never asked him that before.

"Yeah. It was ok. And you? Have I disturbed you?" Allen asked a little concerned. He was afraid the other had discovered his secret. If that was the case, it was sooner than he expected or maybe he found somehow a way of blocking him again, even when he was unconscious.

"No. It was fine." Kanda replied not wanting to insist upon the matter. It was somewhat odd to think that they had any contact during the night when the boy looked unaware of that. Nevertheless, he was sure there was something wrong.

The rest of the morning went as usual, he unchained him to provide some freedom to do his daily routine, and then they would eat.

Allen was already used to the procedures and after he ate quietly, he went near the fireplace to be once again chained. He knew Kanda will go out again and not trust him to let him free, but to his surprise, he did not. Kanda just gathered the chain placing it back to its rightful place.

"You won't chain me again?" Allen asked his eyes wide open staring at Kanda, barely keeping his astonishment.

"It seems so, but this doesn't mean I trust you or anything. Just don't leave the house. You can do what ever you want inside but don't try your luck in running away." Kanda warned him, his voice holding a small threat.

"No I won't. I promise. You can trust me, honestly." Allen said smiling, thinking that his little plan worked.

Kanda wondered how the sprout was managing to smile like that all the time. It was sweet and calming. It never seemed forced. Was he really so pure and could not hide it or was he just making fun of him? It did not mattered now; soon his plan will take action and give him answers.

He didn't trusted Allen but this was the only way he could find out the truth.

It was risky, he was sure, but it was the only plan he had.

Realizing that he could use the little chocolate he got a few days ago for Allen as bait into trusting him more, he turned to the boy before leaving.

"Oi moyashi!" Kanda suddenly said before throwing the little candy bar.

"Wha...?" but before he could ask he fast caught the item.

Not mentioning anything, Kanda left without a word. He knew the boy was to naïve and the whole candy deal would just clear any doubts Allen might have about the true reasons behind his freedom.

Allen remained mesmerized by the moment when he realized what it was.

"Kanda." He slowly said looking after him but it was too late. The man was gone.

Kanda gave him something sweet. He never got anything before, no one cared about what he wanted or needed. Allen just remained shocked by Kandas' gesture. He could not shake the feeling he had. It was as if he received a precious gift.

Something warm inside him bloomed, something that made Allen almost cry from happiness.

Watching the small candy, he just thought about Kanda. He had to do something to repay him.

He took a sit eating the sweet chocolate thinking what he could do for Kanda.

A small thought made his smile turn wider. They were eating only dry food for days so why won't he cook something delectable and healthy. That would surely shock him. He insisted on many occasions to cook but the other never trusted him.

Finishing the candy, he slowly wrapped the packing and placed it in his pocket. He wanted to keep it in order to remind himself that someone actually gave him something without wanting a favor or demanding anything else in exchange.

Now all he had to do was make a special dish for them.

Scanning the kitchen, he realized he had nothing to work with. A little down of the lack of ingredients he remembered about the money he had stolen from Kanda.

Yes, he did take some when he was unaware, but he would give them back as soon as he'll have. The reason was unimportant now; he just hoped Kanda won't make a fuss over it. It was true that telling him the truth will only make things worse, but for now, he didn't care about that.

He had to be careful what to take in order to stay in budget, but with all the things he wanted he doubted that he'll manage that. He just hoped it was enough for something simple yet tasty.

The only problem now was how he would suppose to get there in time and get back. Will he have enough time to prepare something? What if Kanda will come back earlier that day?

Lately he lost a lot of time in town. Allen thought about it lately. Maybe he was doing it on purpose to avoid him. Then, if he was such a hassle why was he keeping him there? At least kept. Now he was free. The thought grew his happiness. Yes, he was free now to go outside and do what he wanted. Being tied for days inside the cabin depressed him, but now he suddenly felt refreshed.

Thinking that he made to many worries he decided that the best way to get there and get back faster was to run towards the town following the road so he won't get lost. He'll find a way to get back faster after he'll get what he needed. Maybe get a cab if he had enough money left.

Exiting the cabin, he noticed that Kanda left the door unlocked. Allen wasn't sure what to think about all that. Was he testing him to see if he'll run or he just trusted him now.

He didn't know why he felt a little unease about this whole situation but not wanting to lose more time, he did the only thing it came in mind. He closed the door and ran hoping to get back before Kanda. If not, then he'll find a way to escape his punishment which he was sure he'll receive for not listening to him.

AN/

:D yeah so they both had a plan as I see :D nothing was made without thinking, well except Allen's sudden rush XD

What will Kanda say when he'll find the boy missing? What will he do? What will Allen do? Gosh so many questions… anyway read, review and w8 for the next chapter. Little by little we 'll be near the truth, soon, and we'll understand what Allen did that mysterious night and why.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or gain any benefits, it was made only for fun.

Warning: for now just awkward grammar and some bloody situations…

Chapter 11

Upon reaching the town, Allen was already exhausted. He ran as much as he could but the distance was quite long so he was forced to stop from time to time to catch his breath. Allen started to get a little worried that all this took more than he wished and he won't have enough time to get back.

Buying the supplies fast he slowly went to find a cab. He was surprised to see how much he took from Kanda because not only that he had enough to buy all he needed but he also had money to return.

He didn't got to far from the store because a strange boy about his age came and grabbed his arm suddenly startling him. He looked terrified and desperate, which frightened Allen.

" Please help me" he said in a cracking voice.

Allen just stared at him, questioning about the sudden approach but seeing that the boy was in trouble, he decided to help him, or at least try.

"Sure, what can I do?" Allen said a little worried.

"I have a friend that is badly hurt and I need some help, I don't know what to do, I called an ambulance but it may be to late until then, can you help me?" he asked pleading, his eyes full of tears.

Hearing this, Allen dropped his bags starting to worry about the whole situation.

"Yes, where is he?" he asked concerned.

Hearing this, the boy grabbed Allen's hand and sprint towards the location of the victim.

Allen couldn't protest, he just hoped he'll be in time to help the boy's friend. He was somehow happy that he could help someone after all that time in which he had no connections with the outside world.

The boy led him into a dark parking lot far from the crowded streets. Reaching there, he let go of Allen who was now catching his breath after the long ran, his hands on his knees. He was still tired from the earlier sprint and now he truly felt exhausted, but he had no time for complaining now.

Breathing hard and looking around he spotted just a few cars parked quite far from where they stopped. Not seeing anyone else, he asked confused

"Wher..where is he?" Allen asked a little shaken by the silence of the surroundings.

The boy turned suddenly grinning at him.

"You really are stupid and trustful," he said in a cold voice laughing.

"This was too easy; honestly, you didn't even ask one question." He added still amused.

Allen just watched him astonished, a wave of horror suddenly enveloping him. He was tricked to come there. It was a trap and he blindly followed the human in it. He cursed himself fearing who might be behind it, but he had no time because, slowly, getting out of the shadows, a dark and imposing silhouette made her presence. Each heavy step he took echoing in Allen's ears as it drove closer.

Allen's eyes went wide with fear. He could not believe he was so naïve to follow the kid without thinking. He was standing now face to face with his worse nightmare. Tyki.

He couldn't move. Fear gripped his heart making him unable to breath. The long sprint took all his power and now he was facing Tyki, exhausted and trapped.

"It is nice to see you, Allen" Tyki said in a cold voice baring a taste of sick amusement of the whole situation, his eyes boring into him, pinning Allen in place.

The way Tyki was approaching him, predatory like, wake up Allen who regaining some control, started to back away. Soon he had to stop when he found himself caught between him and two guys who were standing not to far behind him. Allen recognized them. They were Jasdero and Devit, a part of Tyki's family. Tyki would never trust those outside his so-called family, so it was only normal to call them if he needed help. This lowered his escaping chances, if he even had any.

Tyki advanced, reaching the kid that dragged him in this.

Allen could only stare petrified as he drove closer, unable to do anything.

"You know it's rude not to salute." Tyki said watching him with his usual dark smile.

The boy didn't reply though. He was trying to find a way out of there, but his mind was frozen due to shock and fright.

Seeing no reaction from the boy, Tyki decided to continue. Provoking him to move or speak. Standing next to the said kid, he said in a cold mocking tone.

"It seems you still have a thing for weaklings. Following them anywhere" Tyki said pointing towards the human boy.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" the kid asked back feeling insulted by the remark. He knew he was referring to him and he didn't liked it at all.

"Well Allen, tell him, what did I meant? Is he a weakling or not?" Tyki asked still glaring at Allen who was still refusing to answer him.

Silence enveloped the parking.

They were all just watching each other. Tyki was taking his time, waiting the boy to react and for his protégé to come. He knew he'll have to face him sooner or later. He was sure Allen was not alone, not when it came to that man.

This was the real purpose of all the conversation, to just buy time for the other to find them and end his life before he'll further interfere in his business. If it wasn't for him, Allen would have been in his clutches a long time ago.

The two other guys knew his plan, they knew there will be someone else, but no more than that. They both stood patiently watching Allen, not betraying any signs that they might scan the area for other players.

Unfortunately, the kid who agreed to get Allen there didn't, so he lost his patience, unable to find any reasons for all the delays.

"What are you waiting for? Get him, give me my money and we all can get out of here." He said rather annoyed by the silence.

Tyki promised him a nice sum of money if he will manage to bait the white boy, alone in the parking lot, and he did. He never asked why, he just agreed knowing he needed them. It wasn't in his nature to care what will happen with others as long as he got what he wanted. In this case, the money.

Who cared what they'll do with the boy, he just needed to get out of there, fast. They were too strange and dangerous.

Averting his sight from Allen, Tyki's eyes darkened and a smirk covered his face.

He knew how to make his boy react. He suddenly turned and slammed his fist in the kids' jaw, hard enough to send him flying across the parking.

Slamming the cold pavement, the kid let out a chocking sound before tuning to curl in agony. His fragile maxillary was crushed due the impact and he could hardly breathe because of the large opening, nonetheless the noises he produced showed that he was still alive.

The action made Allen gasp in shock. He tried to move making one small step but suddenly he stopped. Allen wanted to run to him to help but he was too scared.

Jasdero and Devit were only looking at him laughing, knowing fully well that the kid would be dead eventually. Tyki never intended to give him what he wanted in the first place. He was a fool in trusting someone like Tyki.

They all thought humans were only tools to use whenever it was necessary and if they were useless they didn't deserved to live.

Gripping his shirt above his heart, Allen could only watch, tears forming at the cruelty.

He knew Tyki was sadistic, he also felt it on his own skin but seeing how casually he disposed of those who he didn't need anymore made him even worse.

"See I told you they are weak, but you never believed me." Tyki added amused by the distress of the boy.

Hearing the heart wrecking sounds that the other boy emitted Allen couldn't take it anymore and ran towards him dropping on his knees next to his fallen form.

"God, no…please…" Allen barely whispered. The sight made him gag in disgust.

The kid's face was just a mess of blood and flesh, deformed by the jaw that was now hanging from his left side. He had his eyes closed, lying unconscious on the cold pavement, and because of the ripped maxillary and his position, he chocked with his own blood that invaded his throat, which made his breathing almost impossible. The poor boy was emitting horribly sounds of despair, struggling desperately to live. His heart beats slowing each second.

Allen had to do something and fast or the boy might die due to the blood loss, pain, asphyxiation or all of them.

Trembling and unable to keep his tears, Allen gently reattached his maxillary then slowly, touched the boy, one hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach, easing his pain, taking as much damage as he could. A deadly wound that Tyki inflicted upon him on purpose just to show Allen that he was right.

The pain was so intense that made Allen convulse making him almost detach from the boy, but he didn't. Keeping his hands in place, trying his best to hurry before it was too late. He could feel the agony the boy was dealing with and by taking a part of it, he hoped he could stop the bleeding and save his life.

The poor boy was half-dead but Allen didn't gave up. He continued to heal him, using his innocence in order to seal the wound by taking most of his pain. It was the only thing he knew and he was willing to give his life away if it meant to save the boy.

Allen didn't care that he was the one luring him in the trap, he knew he was tricked by Tyki into doing so. He was just used as every one else, and now, he paid the price for trusting that awful man.

Watching all the display Tyki grew impatient. He knew all about Allen and his powers and he could not risk letting him heal the boy until the end and make himself sick. He knew he delivered a deadly hit and he was surprised that the kid was still alive, but this didn't meant he will for long.

He needed to die, witnesses were a hassle, and Allen had no right to save that darn human.

"Jasdero take him. We're leaving." Tyki said watching the boy. He still kept his distance waiting for the other to take Allen away.

Hearing Tyki's command, Allen panicked. He couldn't save the kid if they interrupted him now. He had to do something, but what could he? He knew they were more powerful and he possessed no strength at all or energy, especially now when he was using all he had left to save the dieing boy.

Seeing them approaching, Allen could only shake his head pleading to be left alone, but no one listened to his pleas. Suddenly a strong arm caught and yanked him on his feet.

"No…let go..don't ..i need to help him..please." Allen pleaded crying, struggling as he was dragged away from the boys' body.

However, he never got far away, when suddenly he was released, falling on the ground. Hearing Jasdero, the one who was dragging him, screaming, Allen raised his eyes only to see Kanda standing between them with his katana drove out, small droplets of blood dripping from it.

Looking now at the one that cried in agony, he noticed his hand that was violently bleeding. Everything must of happened so fast because Allen was unable to notice Kanda cutting the mans' arm in order to release him.

"K.. K Kanda." was all Allen could say watching him, stunned that he was there, standing between him and his other captors. Even if he was turned and Allen could not see his face, he knew he was furious. He could feel the rage he exhaled, which made Allen shudder in fear of what he might do now.

AN/

I thought to stop here because the trap scene is quite long…so I will have to split it in 2 or 3 parts so ppl won't get bored reading so much :D

What is Allen and the rest will be revealed after the trap scene. I shall explain and give the full details of it. That of course if they survive _

I hope you like it so far.

Stay tuned for the next part. Who knows what will happen….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of his characters, it was made only for fun.

Sorry for the delay T-T. Life is unforgiving sometimes.

Warning: violence, blood, swearing and my awkward grammar. Also, this is the first time in my life when i write a fighting scene. I hope it's ok...

Thank you all who read and reviewed so far.

Chapter 12

Devit was the first to dodge Kanda but because Jasdero was keeping Allen, he had no time to react and got the hit across his arm.

Jasdero was now keeping his damaged arm, tightly, attempting to stop the bleed, his eyes burning with rage. Kanda made quite a long cut along his whole arm, making sure he won't use it too soon.

"You..you'll pay for it." Raged Jasdero as he lunged at him, blinded by hate.

Kanda just glided on his right side delivering one precise cut right under his head in order to slice his throat, but the other saw his intention and fast dodged the attack. In a blink of an eye, Kanda quickly turned and swung his sword again, this time forcing the other to block it with his already damaged hand, making him drift backwards because of the force of the blow, with his good arm drawing a trail of blood as he tried to stop himself.

Unable to find another way to block Kanda's attack, Jasdero got another deep cut, making the previous wound wider. This made it even more dangerous, threatening his life due the massive blood that he was loosing.

"Now now boys. Stop this and be civilized." Said Tyki who was still watching them. Keeping a safe distance.

Devit was still in his place not moving an inch prepared to strike the second Tyki gave the signal. He saw now that Kanda was indeed dangerous and he won't risk getting injured by attacking him blindly as Jasdero tried.

Kanda just straightened himself, and in one swift motion, he cleared the blood that covered his precious blade, taking a defensive position.

"Don't be so stiff Kanda, I am sure we have much to talk." Tyki said analyzing his every move.

"Che. I doubt that." Kanda said in a cold voice. His eyes glaring at him.

Allen was still on the cold pavement unable to move. He wasn't sure who scared him more, Kanda or the rest. He knew that the man was fast but he never imagined he was that fast. He barely saw him move and he was shocked that Jasdero had time to block his attack, although it gave him another deep wound, it saved his life. He could bet that the blade was meant to strike his neck.

He looked at Kanda who seemed tensed and prepared to attack in any second, but then a slow cough got his attention releasing him form his frozen state.

Realizing he forgot about the boy, Allen fast got up running towards him not minding the rest who were probably watching him now. He wanted nothing more than to save the poor boy before it was too late.

The action made Jasdero move, taking one-step towards Allen but a sudden growl stopped him.

"Don't you dare." Kanda spat, his katana raised in his direction, his eyes never leaving Tyki, daring him to move.

For a second that seemed like forever they stood watching each other's move. The tension building in with every breath.

Suddenly a deep strong laugh filled the silence that was forcing its way in. Tyki couldn't suppress his amusement at the whole situation.

Kanda was still keeping his position, unmoved by the sudden outburst. Nothing could shake his awareness now when he had his katana drove out.

"This is too much, honestly." He continued. A large smirk covering his face.

"The legendary Kanda stands right here, in front of me and my boy and he doesn't know why." Tyki said grinning, his intense stare daring him to answer.

"It's not your business why I'm here. Soon you'll wish I weren't" Kanda said, his voice never betraying his concern. Was Tyki bluffing or he just realized that he indeed didn't know anything.

"Oh but it is, you see, I have inflicted quite a mortal wound upon that boy and yet you let Allen heal him. This means something, you know." Tyki said eyeing him.

Kanda didn't replied, he kept looking at him minding the others position as well, being prepared for any attack they might lunch.

"But of course you don't know, or else you would have stopped him." with this his smirk only grew wider at the realization. If Kanda knew shit about Allen then it was only logical that he kept his secrets hidden from the boy. This will surely turn out quite fun in the end.

"So tell me. Kanda. Why are you willing to risk your life defending him? It is clear that you don't have a clue about his abilities, so there must be other reasons that a yarlan like yourself wants to protect an innocent boy like him." Tyki said barely keeping his content. Everything went as he planed.

He could see Kanda's distress regarding his remark. This meant he indeed kept his nature hidden from the boy. He thought to use this to his advantage making Allen lose his trust in Kanda and clear any attempts, if any, in helping him.

Well now that the cat was out of the bag, he can continue making him lose his temper.

"Or the "Oh so powerful Order" ordered you to bring him in and never told you why. Yet you so blindly followed like a trained dog" He said savoring the anger that Kanda was showing now.

"Che. Such big words coming from a coward like you" Was all Kanda said preparing to strike him if he would continue.

"No." a faint voice was heard. Allen was looking at them, his hands still above the boy.

"You're lying. He's not ... he's not like you" he continued, unable to accept that Kanda was one of them. He wasn't like them, a demon, he couldn't be.

"Am I ? Why don't you ask your friend then?" Tyki asked in a deceiving sweet voice You know…" Tyki wanted to continue but a pissed Kanda cut him off.

"Shut up." Kanda spat obviously enraged by the truth.

"Allen, get away from that boy and come here." Kanda said, his voice holding a slight threat.

"No, I have to help him. You don't understand." Allen said not obeying his demand.

"Don't you fucking move." Kanda shouted to Devit who seemed to make one-step forward, taking Kanda's distraction as an opportunity to attack.

Kanda had his head partially turned towards him now but his eyes still upon Tyki. He knew he was the strongest and he had to keep his focus on him.

The pressure only grew on every one, and Kanda was like a clock bomb, any move, or blink triggering him. He was beginning to lose his patience especially when Allen wasn't cooperating, acting foolish as always.

"Allen, I mean it, get here. Now." Kanda said again. His voice betraying his wrath. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"But I have to…"Allen tried to explain himself.

"Tz tz tz , I also had these problems with him you know. He never listens. He's too stubborn. However, with good discipline…" Tyki said interrupting him

"You stay out of this." Kanda threatened his hand squeezing his katana fiercely now.

A small sound caught their attention. The kid that was earlier dyeing had his eyes opened, looking at Allen, trying to speak.

"I am here. Don't worry. Don't speak." Allen tried to reassure him that he'll be ok.

" i…ss….sorry." the boy barely said.

"No, hush now."

However, this didn't pass unnoticed. If Kanda won't stop Allen then Tyki had to, before things got out of hand. He knew Allen was already weakened and he could not risk getting him sick because of that pathetic human. If he would have to die it will be because he'll heal him. He belonged only to him.

"Jasdero..." Tyki suddenly said in a commanding voice, moving towards Devit. He knew Kanda will sprint to cover Allen, but if both of them attacked in the same time, then it will be harder for him to get to the boy before Jasdero.

In one second, Kanda was in front of Allen swinging his sword towards Jasdero who suddenly vanished from his sight.

Turning, Kanda saw that Jasdero already got Allen, keeping him in place, before sliding to his right dodging Tyki's blow.

Devit was near but he didn't attack him, he stood back searching, perhaps, for an opportunity to strike, seeing that he escaped Tyki's precise punch.

Kanda knew they had special features like all yarlans but he didn't know what kind of abilities they possessed. Earlier while Tyki spoke with Allen he just stood in the shadows watching them, spying in order to find out more about each one of them but he only noticed Tyki's hard fist, which meant he had physical power. A thing that he had to avoid.

Now loosing sight of Jasdero he realized that he must have some sort of invisibility because no one was fast enough to escape his speed and sight.

He didn't know the last one thought, so he had to move fast and observe him before doing anything. However, with Tyki on his tail it was quite hard.

Kanda had to avoid Tyki's punches each time feeling him getting closer. The power was so intense that he could sense it without being hit just by sliding inches from it.

Swinging his katana to his right Kanda managed to block one hit that almost touched him. It was to close. He could see the blood that was now gushing out of Tyki's hand.

"Shit" Kanda cursed, Tyki got dangerously close.

Jumping backwards Kanda spun around and in one swing from his katana to his left, he tried to slice Devit's head only to get a mass of dark smoke, which blocked his vision.

In a second, he lost his breath for the said man struck him with a heavy hard object over his back sending him to the ground.

Rolling on his side, he fast jumped forward before the said object hit the ground with a loud thud ripping the concrete at the impact.

Parrying his next blow, and taking some distance from him by jumping backwards, Kanda saw his weapon, a mere long pipe that he kept swinging in one hand. He must have had it hidden under his long coat if he never spotted it.

However, Kanda had no time to recover because Tyki was next to him delivering one hard blow right past his head. Dodging in time, he turned and in one swift motion swung his katana hoping to get Tyki, but he stopped the blow again with his hand, forcing him to back away after the impact.

It was hard to damage him especially when he blocked his blows with his bare hands and to difficult to find any weak points. He had no time to think his next move because the two kept sending fierce strikes each time he touched the ground.

He kept his running, sliding as much as he could but the pressure was building in, and he felt his speed decreasing. As long as he kept avoiding their blows, he could attack back but the ability that Devit had combined with Tyki's strength was making him hard to deliver a deadly strike.

Tyki also grew tired but he knew it was to his advantage because the moment Kanda lost his speed he would die. His swiftness was keeping him alive making them unable to catch him, but the moment he'll lose even a part of it will mean his end because he was outnumbered.

He knew that this was the only method to catch him and his plan worked so far. He made him lose his focus then forced him to consume his energy, tiring him.

Not letting him rest for a second, continuously attacking with multiple strikes not necessarily meant to kill, had to exhaust him in the end.

The hits kept coming forcing him to parry some with his katana, being unable to dodge them in time, a clue that he was slowing down.

Noticing that he was pushed backwards, far from Allen who was still kept captive by Jasdero, he ducked side ways until the distance between him and the other two was long enough to give him a second to think. Those bastards were playing dirty using Allen as bait. He could take them out anytime, but having the boy there he couldn't risk killing him in the process.

In a split of a second, his mind gave him an idea how to kill Jasdero. Having at least one of them dead was a start.

In one swift motion, he disappeared, using his energy to maximize his speed to get behind Jasdero and by delivering one hard blow he cut a deep wound across his back forcing him to release Allen, who froze standing on his spot.

Jasdero's previous wound was sealed now as Kanda noticed, a clue that he forced Allen to heal him, stopping his massive bleeding.

The action made Jasdero hide, dwelling in the surroundings as his ability allowed. Maddened by fury he held his breath waiting for the perfect moment to strike back.

It was clear that Kanda was tired but this didn't stopped him, because in another move he plunged the air in his left side hitting Jasfero right in the middle of his chest. Retracting his katana and spinning to his opposite shoulder, he pared the pipe that now threatened to crush him, forcing Kanda to stumble backwards because of the heavy blow.

Smirking he raised and looked at Tyki, who seemed unmoved by his action. His eyes were holding a dangerous threat, promising that he will soon taste the same cold blade as his friend.

Jasdero may have the ability to conceal himself, but Kanda also had a great hearing and sharp senses and the droplets of blood that reached the ground disclosed his hidden place helping him to determine where to strike exactly. The wound he dealt earlier wasn't deadly but he knew it will help him find that bastard when he was invisible.

Jasdero's attempt to stop the first bleeding was indeed intelligent, making him undetectable, but it also gave Kanda the idea, by the fact that he wanted so desperately to close his wound even if Tyki specifically said him to stop Allen, not to use him. He could hide his body but not the sounds he made and for a skilled ear, it was more than enough.

"Nooo." Devit screamed as he tried to strike Kanda.

"I'll kill you, I'll rip your heart out." He screamed as he saw his brother's fallen body.

The crimson liquid was springing out of the hole left by Kanda's katana. Falling to his side, keeping his hand pressed on his chest he cough more blood.

Barely keeping his wrath Devit plunged towards Kanda striking blindly growling as he missed every time. Kanda successfully dodged all his blows searching for an opening to plunge his katana but he was unable to get to close because the man was swinging his pipe dangerously without destination, making him unable to determine his next strike.

'' Bastard. You'll pay with your life." Devit was threatening while he kept his pace lunging towards Kanda smashing the concrete each time Kanda touched the ground, missing him with every hit.

Seeing the opportunity Tyki joined the rain of blows that Devit blindly delivered. He knew the process will surely tire Kanda and that meant he could kill him in the end.

He didn't really cared about his men, he just used them to tire his enemy so he will be the one to give the final blow.

Kanda was beginning to lose his energy because with each hit he dodged or direct hit he parry with his blade he felt the power of the blows getting to him, which meant his evading, was becoming inefficient.

In one second of carelessness while he stole a glance towards Allen, Kanda barely missed Devit's blow and had no time to dodge Tyki who delivered one deadly fist, straight in his left shoulder, which sent him in one hard blow to the ground.

Holding his now aching arm, he jumped backwards making some space between them.

A wave of rage passed through him that the darn boy was such a distraction. He was too concerned over Allen who still didn't moved from his spot. He knew they all would be dead if it weren't for the boy. He just could not understand why his concern over the pale boy affected him so much.

Allen was watching the whole scene unable to move being frozen by fear. He never possessed such power and he felt weak against those …monsters. Seeing the blow Kanda took, made him angry for no reason, he wanted to help him but he knew he couldn't. Allen knew yarlans were powerful and he wondered how much will Kanda stand against them. It was hard to miss that the man was tired and all he could do was just watch. He felt so useless that it made him cry. He wanted to help all of them, especially the boy that almost died because of his foolishness and Kanda for protecting him, but he had no energy left to use, especially since Jasdero also was healed, before Kanda got him.

Glancing towards his fallen form, he noticed that his chest stopped moving. Must have been because of all the blood he lost. Allen managed to stop his previous bleeding but a large amount of liquid drifted away before he could do more.

Sadness gripped his heart, although he hated him he never wanted anyone to die, especially by Kanda's hand.

Also, the look upon Kanda's face after he stabbed Jasdero scared Allen. Kanda looked too pleased, placid and satisfied by what he accomplished. He acted as if it was only natural to kill someone and he did it without hesitation.

Looking back at Kanda a pang of guilt enveloped him. He acted like that because of him and now Kanda was injured, in danger and forced to kill someone. It was all his fault.

AN/

As I said this chapter was to long, so I had to cut him again to keep a medium length.

I hope you liked it so far. Stay tuned for the next part :D

1-2 parts from the trap scene are left (depending on the length) and then everything will be explained.

Until then take care


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of his characters, it was made only for fun.

Warning: violence, blood, swearing and my awkward grammar. Also, this is the first time in my life when i write a fighting scene. I hope it's ok...I just want to remember that to you guys.

Thank you all who read and reviewed so far.

Chapter 13

The hit Kanda got was so powerful that it dislocated his shoulder making him unable to use his arm. The pain wasn't unbearable but he knew that it will somehow slow him down and that was a huge inconvenient, however, watching his foes, he raised his katana in order to defend himself from the next blows, which he was sure, will soon come.

After catching his breath and not wanting to waste more time allowing Kanda to recover, Devit ran towards him wanting to deliver one finishing strike while he was standing still.

In one swift motion, which shocked Devit by the swiftness of his adversary in that condition, Kanda slide to his left and plunged his sword forward in his enemy's arm.

Another mass of smoke enveloped him at the impact, making Kanda unable to spot the precise position of his target.

It seemed his ability helped Devit cover himself in that veil of dense dark smoke, which prevented his enemies to touch him.

As Jasdero, it provided another kind of invisibility but that didn't meant it wasn't there. Kanda was not shaken by this, he got the other man, and he just needed a plan so he could catch him. The smoke covered his whole body but he was sure that the real guy was in the middle of it. He knew it was hard to deliver one precise blow but it wasn't impossible.

Retaking his defensive position Kanda managed to stop another hard blow from Tyki, who lounged to him, a dark smile covering his face. Any moment of rest, meant danger and Kanda knew he could not stop to regain his breath if he wanted to stay alive.

Kanda succeeded in blocking it with his katana, piercing his strong hand again, this time making sure to trace a long deep cut, but the strike was too powerful and to close, making him to stumbled backwards. Losing his balance, he fell on the hard concrete.

Tyki's hands were a bloody mess but he didn't had time to deal with it. He kept forcing his enemy to cover from each hit he delivered.

Devit, seeing Kanda down, seized the opportunity to lunch another hit, aiming to smash his head with his pipe, wrecking the ground when Kanda rolled to his side escaping the deadly strike. While he dodged, he also swung his sword towards his enemie's legs managing to slice a deep wound right under his kneecap.

A dark cry was heard as Devit fell on his knees immediately enveloping himself in the dense smoke to prevent further injures, but his ability could not stop Kanda this time. Giving his incapacity to move Kanda knew exactly where he was. Standing on his knees, at Devit's level, he delivered one hard strike of his katana, trusting it a little to the right from the center of the smoke, and then in another swift swing, moving to the right side of it, he slashed the dark mass right in the middle, top to bottom to be sure he will kill him in one cut.

Everything happened in les than a second making Devit unable to scream in pain and Tyki unable to react. His death was sudden and violent. All his smoke disappearing the next moment revealing the mass of blood and flesh that remained.

Due the first stab, Devit was forced to bend forward because of the intense pain, which made him an easy target for the next blow that ended his life.

Kanda managed to slice his face off when he delivered the precise cut. With his knees bleeding forcing him to stand at a certain level and all his agonizing screams from the first cut, gave Kanda important information where to strike.

Breathing heavily because of the speed of his actions, Kanda had no time to recover before a hard and forceful blow hit him directly in his solar plexus, knocking his air and sending him flying in the middle of the parking. Tyki seized the opportunity to catch a precise punch in order to knock him out, while Kanda tried to recover after he used a large amount of his energy to kill Devit.

In order to gain speed and strength, Tyki released his evil within, which showed the true appearance of all yarlans. His skin was a dark grey covered with small dark signs.

Having his whole strength released he managed to deliver one powerful blow that knocked out even the strongest yarlan if hit directly. He had no doubts that Kanda was now lying unconscious waiting his end.

A quick glance at Kanda's work made Tyki smirk in content at the sight. He didn't know if Kanda did it on purpose or just got a lucky strike, but seeing how perfect was the cut he just loved the result. It must have been a precise slice, wanting to end his life faster and in a gruesome way, as revenge for the hit he managed to deliver, or so he thought. He would have done the same if he were in his place.

Kanda wasn't to different from them. The violent way in which he killed his victims reminded him, that he also was a yarlan and that he could never hide it although he stubbornly kept hidden his identity. His true animal nature could not be suppressed as he hoped. The lust for blood was too powerful even for someone like him.

Still smirking in a sadistic way, he turned to see Allen who ran towards Kanda, falling on his knees next to him.

Slowly taking his head in his lap, the boy noticed the shallow breaths the man took. The hit was too powerful and because of the earlier blows, he couldn't dodge it, taking it full force.

Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth making Allen fear of some internal damages that he might have.

Still watching him, Tyki advanced towards them determined to end Kanda's life. Now that his animal was out, his lust for blood was taking over his mind, still Tyki wasn't one who easily could lose his head. He was one of the few who could control it so well that it didn't differ to much from his human form.

Unable to say anything, Allen just kept Kanda to his chest praying for the man to wake up.

"Don't hope too much Allen, he will soon be gone." Tyki said in a cold voice as he slowly approached them, a sign that he knew what Allen thought. He was somehow pissed that Kanda managed to kill both of his trusty man, not that he cared too much about them, but this showed that him alone could not finish him, not in normal conditions anyway. A thought that angered him more than the recent loss. Even in his new state, he knew Kanda was still dangerous and he had to be careful and get rid of his problem now while he was still down.

With his eyes full of tears, Allen hugged him closer, not minding Tyki's words. He could not let him kill Kanda. He won't. He'll save him no matter what because, somehow he felt responsible for all that happened.

"Step aside Allen. I'll finish him fast." Tyki said. Each step he took making Allen's fear more vivid.

"No." Allen finally said. Serious and determined, orbs full of tears meeting Tyki's eyes.

"You won't kill him. I won't let you." He said unable to keep his crying, but forcing himself to suppress his fear.

He was afraid of Tyki and that was clear, but a part of him kept fighting. He knew that his only hope of escaping him was the man that was now lying unconscious in his arms.

"He's a yarlan, like us. You saw what he's capable of. Do you want to save such a creature?" Tyki asked, knowing that this will confuse Allen and buy him some time, making the boy to hesitate.

"More than that, he's an assassin. Why do you trust him so much? You think he won't use you? He just didn't knew what you are. He'll change now that the truth is out." Tyki insisted determined to force Allen to leave Kanda's life in his hands.

"Shut up. It's not true." Allen kept deny Tyki's words, although he knew there could be a glimpse of truth behind them.

"Why defending him?" Tyki asked. A few meters from them, intrigued by the way the boy was defending him.

"Answer me, boy!" he spat loosing his patience, seeing that Allen refused to obey.

Somehow, Tyki started to fear that Allen will do something reckless and he decided that it was better to take him now and kill the bastard while he had the opportunity.

However, Allen didn't let himself caught in his web of lies or answer to his demand and in the next second he did the most stupid thing that someone like him could do. He placed his lips on Kanda's ones, pouring all his innocence and life energy in him. For the first time he also gave away his purity while he took the damage and pain.

The power he poured was so great that it covered them in a blinding white light making Tyki partially cover his eyes with his left hand forcing him to back away one-step.

The energy took the form of a shield, because of the intensity of the innocence that kept those inside far from harm. Inside, a mixture of innocence, energy, and life was spinning, creating an illusion of strings that covered both of them. Allen's life energy started healing his savior in a fast phase, orbs of irradiant light forming and disappearing as the other recovered.

Tyki couldn't move due the pressure he felt, he knew Allen was doing a reckless thing that it will probably kill him, however, he was unable to do anything due the shock and force of the small boy's power. He never in his life witnessed such a great power coming from a saelirian.

He couldn't believe Allen was healing Kanda and not only that but he also managed somehow to give him his life energy, a thing he knew it was rare or rather impossible. It also was extremely dangerous because Allen had no vitality left and that act might kill him.

All he knew was that a saelirian's power was materializing only in a supreme act of loyalty and he could not understand how Allen could care so much for that man. It was true that those were only speculations because no one actually saw it, but there it was. A deadly show of power that even if it meant the end of him, Allen did it.

Why was he willing to give his life away? Moreover, for someone like Kanda, especially when he witnessed his vicious way of killing and when he found out the truth about him, he should have hated him, not saving. This was unexpected and a big problem for his plan.

A dark frown covered his face when he felt a new wave of power hitting him.

A little uncertain he backed away more, keeping his eyes partially closed, as much as he could, on the ball of light.

A few moments passed and everything went back to normal. The strange light disappeared as fast as it came, revealing a fully recovered Kanda standing next to Allen's small fallen form.

It seemed Allen indeed cared greatly about that bastard if he went so far, Tyki thought full of malice. That darn boy felt something for the killer and that wasn't good. Those meant only troubles, making him harder to reach if the other felt the same.

He could feel the faint heart beats of the boy, which meant he was still alive, half dead but miraculously alive. For how long he didn't knew but for now Tyki thought it was better to retreat. If Allen will survive the night then he'll surely come back after him, prepared but seeing that Kanda had all his energy back was to risky to try anything. Moreover Kanda was also stronger, he could tell, an effect of the amount of energy he suddenly received.

Cursing the boy for such a bold move Tyki fled suddenly without further words. He wasn't at his full capacity and engaging in a fight in this state would be to dangerous.

He'll have his revenge and for that he needed to stay alive. Being tired and injured, he couldn't kill Kanda, not now when the other had the upper hand.

* * *

AN/

For those who want more info about the strange words I used, here is a small description of the classes. The last one will appear later on, in the story.

Classes:

They all looked like normal people but had some specific features that made the differences:

~ Yarlans – they were stronger than syldars, and recovered faster, their special form giving them the ability to release their full power. Every one had a special power that defined his class.

For ex: Kanda(yes, he _was_ a yarlan, naughty him) was very fast, swift and precise. Having plenty stamina for keeping the fight for a long period in order to strike once, but deadly. Tyki on the other hand was very strong, having an abnormal strength, capable to block directly a few deadly blows. Others had other defined powers like stealth, blink, using smoke as camouflage. etc

Devit and Jadevi, being brothers they had almost same type of ability, a kind of invisibility.

Another critic difference was their ability to change the color of their skin. A so-called transformation, that meant to release their true power, but with a cost. Normally they were born to kill, to harm others due their selfish nature, that is why their skin could become darker and release the evil within them so they could better camouflage themselves during the night in order to strike. It was just a strange mutation that eventually became a mark. Being in this state, they are more powerful, wild even and their mind is consumed by rage and evilness. Is difficult to deal with someone like that because many lack reasoning. Most don't know mercy or have a conscience during the change.

It was quite hard to be a yarlan, because it was highly influenced by the individual mood. Anytime you could lose your mind to rage during the transformation and end up being killed by others. They could hardly restraint their evil side, which could take control of them and they could loose themselves fast. Some went feral and had to be put to sleep because they could no longer keep their other side in place and it devoured their mind. This meant a yarlan had to be careful when he changed. True, that some could control it rather well.

As the story continues, we'll find out why Kanda was mentioned to be a yarlan originally but not anymore.

~ Saelirians : the healers. They look like humans, but are more fragile then most of them, also their delicate features and angelic appearance have a calming effect upon many. They have the capacity to heal mortal wounds but they have to take the pain upon themselves with the risk of dyeing if taking more than their body can handle. A deadly price that many had to pay with their lives.

Kind hearted and innocent, they tend to care about all, especially about humans who posses no special abilities. Their pure aura not only heals the body but also the soul and mind. They have a special mark upon their body in order to show their nature, because some might be mistaken for a human. The position of the mark gives them different abilities.

For ex. Allen has his mark on his right eye which means he can see deep within everyone's souls and glimpses of future. He can see the truth and the evil that dwells inside each person, regardless the class.

In rare occasions if the saelirian cares to much about the one he saves, he can also pour his own life energy, giving it away so the other become stronger and heal immediately. This is also risky and can't be used on free will, because he may lose consciousness and be vulnerable or unable to heal himself in the process of resting and die.

They became extinct, being hunted and used by the other two classes, because of their unique and special powers.

It was known that they could feel one another; just because they were psychically weak, they could sense the other and come to his aid, a feature that brought many their death, being captured.

As the story continues, Allen will tell us more about himself and about saelirian's abilities.

I have an entire chapter about this ^^

~ Syldars.: same as yarlans but they don't have the evil side so defined, and some, less power, not possessing yaralns special abilities of keeping their true power locked. However, they are much stronger than humans are.

They want to live in peace, as they were in the beginning, but they know now, that it is impossible, because of the ill nature and corruption of yarlans.

They have a more balanced side, not to evil like yarlans or to good as saelirians.

As the others, they to have special features that defines their classes.

Ex. Lenalee has a special speed as Kanda does, only that hers is slightly different. She can sprint fast from one point to another, but on long time her speed decreases, losing large amounts of energy. Therefore, her strategy most of the time is to run in large jumps and stopping before lashing out again. Lavi also has some strength, but not as powerful as Tyki. He can lift heavy objects or throw them on a long distance, but his body can't take hard blows like Tyki does. The strength is different having less power in his strikes.

More about them will be revealed as the story evolves and when we'll meet them :D

~ Humans: … I think we all know this part.

Legend:

It was said that in the beginning there were only two classes. Humans and Syldars.

They were meant to live in peace and harmony together because humans needed strength to help them survive and Syldars needed humanity to help them keep their sanity and balance. As I said in the description, syldars were neither evil nor good, the thin line that kept the balance had to be influenced by something, and thus the humans were the ones chose to make the difference. They to having evil and good inside but without the power it wasn't to important.

However, they weren't allowed to mix because anomalies could be born because of their incongruousness. It was forbidden, but the temptation drove some in doing it and so they combined the two races. Thus, the new borne inherited the extremes of both classes. Some took all the evil that lurked in humans and syldars, as well as the strength of both and some took all the good parts, as well as the weakness and gentle appearances.

Like that, the yarlans and saelirians were born. Soon after, their number grew, the first ones more than the others. Noticing the differences between them, yarlans started to dominate all using saelirians in the process. Because of the mutations that took place, some developed different powers, evolving.

After syldars noticed the evil they created by their carelessness, after all they were the ones chose to protect the world, they swore to clean it of the evilness of their mistake. However, as time passed yarlans grew stronger and smarter and all were forced to accept the change. A new class was formed.

After the rapture, humans went separately to live alone, without being dominated by any of them, letting syldars and yarlans to fight each other.

Over centuries, only stories and legends remained about the classes, humans being too indifferent forgot about them, letting the truth fade and the others being to preoccupied in controlling each other also kept their existence a secret.

The war between syldars and yarlans also dissolved, in time, but not entirely, it changed into a more subtle one. Syldars were protecting humans from the shadows against yarlans and their controlling evil, when those were bold enough to interfere in their lives.

Unfortunately saelirians became rare because of their excessive hunting from both sides. A few ones remaining well hidden, maybe among humans.

* * *

The legend isn't entirely accurate, it may have some flaws, I didn't gave it to much attention, being focused more on the main idea of the story.

If you spot anything wrong pls do let me know...

Also, what will Kanda do now? What happened to poor Allen? :'(

Read and review if you wanna find out XD

Until next time, take care.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of his characters, it was made only for fun.

Warning: my awkward grammar.

Thank you all who read and reviewed so far. I am glad that so many like my little fic. ^^

Chapter 14

After Tyki fled, Kanda looked at the small figure that was now lying unconscious near him. Checking the boy, he noticed his small chest raising slowly as he took slight breaths. He was relieved to see that the boy was alive, in a mess, but alive. Raising a soft strand of his white hair from his porcelain face Kanda noticed how sickly pale he was, more than usual anyway. He didn't seem to be in pain, having a serene face, but his state still concerned Kanda.

All he remembered was the powerful blow he took and all went black, then a strange warm light descending upon his form and a sweet, barely audible voice calling him. It was Allen's voice, or so he thought. It gave him a peaceful sentiment and all he could think was about the white boy. That was all, and then he found himself fully awake and healed, feeling an incredible power that overwhelmed his senses.

A slow grunt caught his attention, making him avert his eyes from Allen's angelic face. Not far from them was that bastard who lured Allen into Tyki's trap. The vermin was still alive, probably thanks to Allen's kind heart who saved him, by using his remained energy to seal his wound. He didn't deserve to live. Because of that creature, his moyashi was now in that horrible state, almost dead. A dark anger enveloped him. Reaching for his katana he slowly lifted it looking at the now blood tinted blade that sparkled in the moon light. Approaching the human boy, he lifted it and with one swift motion, he pierced the boys' artery letting the blood flow, drying him out. A chocked gasp was heard and his eyes shot open only to see Kanda's cruel eyes upon him before his vision went dark. Kanda thought that the human deserved a painful death because of what he did, this was not enough in his opinion, but he had no time to deal with him. Letting the boy die in agony from the blood loss it was making him feel better. Because of him, he almost lost his newly found purpose of life. He was sure Allen won't approve this but he will never know, he didn't needed anyway. It was his business how he acted after all.

Retuning to the poor boy, he sighted lifting him in his arms. He was so small and vulnerable that he thought he'll crush him if handled to roughly. His heartbeats were so low giving the impression that they might stop any second.

He had to take him back home and maybe give him something to recover and because he never had to deal with such things, Kanda was confused, above all Allen was not human, as he just found out, which made things worse. He really didn't knew what to do.

~0~

Reaching home he slowly laid the boy on the bed, checking his pulse again. It was still there, but sickly slower. He had to make a decision and fast. He had to speak with someone who knew more about his moyashi, about his kind, in order to save him.

He never intended to tell anyone but now he had to because he felt like he needed to protect the boy at all costs. He wondered why he referred to the odd boy as being his, he never wanted anything in his whole life, nothing interested him, but now he had a strange desire to keep him for himself, he somehow craved him and this thought haunted Kanda's mind for a while. Deciding what was best, he took his cell phone, and dialed to the only person he knew would help no matter what he asked. He didn't trust her, hell he didn't trust anyone but now he had no choice. He wasn't prepared for these kind of situations, he was trained to take lives not save, although he did something that wasn't in his nature, spared the sprout's life when he first met him.

"Hello?" a girl's voice was heard on the other side.

"Lenalee..." Was all that Kanda said still having doubts about all this.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked again.

Looking at the boy Kanda took a more serious tone. "Lenalee, I need your help." he finally said.

"Huh? Kanda? How do you have my number? And why would you need my help?" the girl asked more confused now, after she recognized his voice"Why would…Are you ok?" she asked unable to suppress her shock. Kanda Yu never spoke with her before and never demanded help and now all of a sudden there he was calling her in order to ask her assistance.

"Look I haven't got time, it's someone here who is…. injured." Was he? He didn't looked like he had any traumas but there he was, unconscious. He looked like he was sleeping but he knew he was not, he knew something was wrong.

"Oh and how can I help? I don't even know where you are or what kind of injury he or she has." She said trying to get more details about his problem.

"Damn, I don't know how to tell you, he looks like he is sleeping but he isn't, I know he's just…somehow … knocked out. I think he'll die soon if not helped." Kanda said not knowing how to explain Allen's situation.

He knew the girl must have been stunned by now; he wanted to save someone and called to ask for help. It didn't matter how strange it sounded, he had to do it. The boy somehow saved him and he knew that, he felt more attached to him because of what he did.

"K… Kanda you are saving someone? But…"

"Lenalee there is no time, fuck this, he's not human and I don't know what to do to him to wake him up, he's…he's…" he couldn't say it. He was just staring at the white boy. God he couldn't believe that he found someone so pure and kind hearted and not realizing what he really was. How could he be so blind, it was obvious he wasn't human. He wanted to beat the shit out of Allen for hiding it, once he will recover of course.

"What is it? Kanda? You really seem concerned. It's scary… Please tell me maybe I can help." She said feeling that Kanda was indeed alarmed.

"He's a saelirian Lena and he's dieing, I can feel it. Tell me what to do? You surely know more about his race than me. You always learned about everyone, even humans." Kanda said exasperated, he had no time to explain, every second counted, it was vital to act now.

Kanda couldn't believe what he was saying. He was a mess of emotions, feeling almost afraid of loosing the boy. Never in his life had he felt so scared, and about someone else not him.

"What?! Are you insane? This can't be real. You know how rare they are, if there still are any left after…" she tried to explain only to be interrupted by Kanda

"Yes I know this much, but there is no time, what can I do?"

"Ok ok let me think, I know a little about them, but man you owe me big time and you have to tell me more about him, I think he's a boy as you said, ok ok, god well, I bet he's gorgeous…"she continued, remembering a few lines from the book she read about them, but stopped hearing Kanda.

"What the hell?!." Kanda asked perplexed. This was no time for that…or whatever she thought. Damn…

"Ok, sorry. So what happened? To I know what is wrong." she said with a more serious voice.

" I don't know, I was fighting then suddenly I collapsed, after a few seconds I felt him, he was calling me, then when I woke up he was just unconscious near me. Shit I don't know… I… "he never felt this helpless before but he couldn't tell her that, it will ruin his reputation, saying that he lost the fight and had to be saved by that fragile boy was more than humiliating.

"Well I don't know much, but if he's unconscious you can try to inject in him some adrenaline to speed up his system. I think he can heal himself, but I am not sure. You can give it a try. I will go in the library, look for more information, and if he won't wake up call me again. Maybe by then I'll find something else."

"…Eh…" he wanted to thank her for helping but he already pleaded and to show more weakness was too much.

"It's ok, I understand. I hope he'll recover soon. Please do call me if not." she said.

Hanging up he sighted glancing at the boy. Why was he doing this for him he didn't know but something inside him stirred wanting to take care of the small boy, more now, when he saw how helpless the sprout was. Someone had to keep him under control, the boy was to naïve, and the earlier situation showed how self-sacrificing he was, not caring about his well-being. This infuriated Kanda, he hated this kind of people who thought they could save everyone, blindly dreaming for a better world, not minding the hell they were living, yet he still wanted to save him. Shit, he thought about what Lenalee said as he approached his fallen form. He really was gorgeous, but he'll never admit that he indeed was fond of the pale boy. Allen somehow managed to make his way to his icy heart and cuddled near it, melting it with his warm purity.

Gently caressing his pale cheek, he decided to go in town to get the medicine.

Not losing more time, he rushed in the city to take what the girl suggested. He ran so fast, with determination, that, in a blink he was at the nearest drug store taking what he needed, hoping that after administrating the drug the boy will recover.

AN/

* * *

I will stop here because the next part will be quite long and if I'll unite them it will be to much to read.

I'll post the next chapter quite soon ^^ so keep an eye for another update this week.

I hope you like it so far.

Until next time, take care.


End file.
